Harem
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa
1. Nouveau départ

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 1:

J'étais las par avance de cet endroit. Tout y était tellement répugnant et sale. Je n'avais qu'une envie fuir de cet endroit le plus loin possible mais malheureusement pour moi, s'évader lorsqu'on est enfermé dans une cage et les mains attachées dans le dos n'était pas une des choses les plus aisées au monde. Et pourtant j'étais connu pour être le roi de l'évasion, le roi des voleurs...

Enfin tout cela c'était avant d'être attrapé par ces sales flics pour être revendu comme un esclave. Moi un esclave ? Mais on croirait rêver ! Tout ça parce que je suis légèrement différent d'eux... Tout ça parce que j'ai grandi avec un queue de renard et deux magnifiques oreilles rousses et poilues. Pouvait-on être aussi arrièré que ça ? Pouvait-on de nos jours traitait les gens ainsi simplement parcequ'ils étaient différents ?

Apparemment oui, et ce n'était pas le marchand qui m'avait récupéré qui allait dire le contraire. Il semblait ravi de son petit commerce à voir la tête que celui-ci faisait à chacune de ses ventes et surtout à chaque fois qu'il recomptait son argent. S'il y avait une personne au monde qu'e j'avais envie de voir mourir et même tuer de mes propres mains, c'était bien ce sale porc immonde.

Bouffi de la tête au pied, se gavant en permanence, l'air suffisant, violent avec ses esclaves et aux pieds des probables acheteurs à leur lécher les bottes dans l'espoir de gagner quatre sous contre une vie. Rien que cette pensée m'écoeurait. Et le voir faire était encore plus dégoutant. Comment cet homme ne pouvait-il pas avoir honte de ce qu'il faisait et des conneries qu'il était capable de dire pour appâter un client.

Rien que cette pensée réussit à me faire grogner ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu et me valut de recevoir sur ma cage un des vieux cahiers qui traînait sur le comptoir du marchand avec le très raffiné :

« Ta gueule, erreur de la nature ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre... Il avait réussi à m'énerver encore davantage mais je me retins de pousser un autre grognement sinon j'allais le payer cher et au minimum me faire frapper et mes articulations me faisait déjà bien assez souffrir.

Mon état n'était pas des plus flatteurs...

Il ne m'avait pas détaché les mains depuis plusieurs jours et j'avais l'enemsble de mes bras qui me lançait. J'essayais de bouger mes épaules pour trouver une position moins douloureuse mais rien n'y faisait. La fourrure de mes oreilles et de ma queue de renard était devenue bien plus proche du marron que de mon roux naturel. Mes vêtements sentait la transpiration de manière écoeurante. J' aurai donné n'importe quoi pour un non bain...

Rien qu'à l'idée de me prélasser dans un bon bain d'eau chaude, les poignets délivrés, je pense que j'aurai pu en ronronner.

Malheureusement, j'étais très loin de cette situation là, les quelques bleus qui parcourait mon corps me faisaient particulièrement souffrir alors que je ne pouvais même pas bouger pour me dégourdir les pattes.

Le défilé des clients allaient encore recommencer. Tout ces gens qui ne se sentait même pas une seule seconde mal à l'aise alors qu'on les regardait dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas un objet merde ! Je suis un être vivant ! J'ai un coeur qui bat comme eux, une tête qui pense.

Comment pouvaient-ils me regarder et ne pas voir ces simples choses et seulement voir en moi un bon objet qui pourrait effectuer les tâches les plus dures voire même mortelles ou voir en moi ou un autre de mon espèce un moyen de satisfaire leur bas instinct primitif que aucune personne censée n'acceptait d'assouvir.

Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait agir ainsi. Je n'avais jamais pu comprendre et ceux qui osait me, dire en face que l'être humain était ainsi fait et qu'il était par nature égoïste et capricieux et qu'il ne pensait qu'à eux finissait pas se ramasser une baffe de ma part.

Et non je le nie, je n'ai pas mauvais caractère. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un petit peu sauvage et si je suis bien mieux dehors libre sans entrave. Sans aucune obligation... il n'y avait vraiment rien de mieux que la liberté.

Le marchand venait d'ouvrir la boutique et le bal des faux-culs inhumains allait pouvoir commencer et je priais encore pour y échapper aujourd'hui.

Je me calais au fond de ma cage espérant échapper au regard pervers des hommes qui venaient examiner nos cages. Mais nous n'étions pas très nombreux. C'était peut-être aussi une des raisons de notre mise en esclavage... Peu nombreux et donc pas capable de s'unir pour se défendre contre ceux qui voulait notre malheur.

Et tout ces gens-là qui me regardaient alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie leur cracher au visage.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte, que le marchand se dirigea vers ma cage... Apparemment il lui tardait de se débarasser de moi vue qu'il venait de baisser encore une fois le prix affiché devant ma cage. Ce crétin allait finir par l'avoir son foutu fric contre ma personne. Comment pouvait-on fixer le prix d'une vie ? Quels pouvait en être les critères ?

Quand j'avais débarqué ici, il n'avait pas hésiter à me mettre le meilleur prix de toute la boutique mais c'était sans compter sur mon mauvais caractère et mon agressivité naturelle pour ce genre de personne.

Très vite, il avait déchanté le pauvre. J'avais réussi à faire fuir plusieurs de ses clients et même à en mordre un. Cela m'avait valu une belle correction vue qu'il se sentait tout puissant une fois que j'étais attaché mais je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde ce que j'avais fait. Et tous les crétins qui avaient eu l'idiote idée de venir me parler pour me demander si je voulais être leur esclave l'avait regretté.

Il ne fallait pas compter sur de la docilité de ma part ou sur de la tendresse. Ce n'était absolument pas mon genre et c'est ce qui m'avait permis d'échapper jusque là à avoir mon premier maître ou ma première maîtresse d'ailleurs.

J'appréhendais vraiment le jour où un de ses sales richards m'achéterait car vu mon caractère, je savais que j'aurai droit à tous les jouets possibles et inimaginables qu'ils utilisaient pour faire obéir les esclaves récalcitrants.

Les fouets, les colliers électriques, et les autres jouets de ce même genre.

Et je savais que je ne me laisserai pas faire mais je savais aussi que ma capacité à supporter la douleur n'était pas infini et je savais que je finirai par devoir plus ou moins céder certaines choses et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive.. Je ferai tout pour l'éviter...

Je secouais la tête pour éloigner cette idée de mon esprit alors qu'un regard se fixait sur moi. Loin de ma cage, un homme me regardait fixement ce qui me dérangeait mais je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

J'attendais le moment traditionnel où le client viendrait juger la marchandise de plus prêt... Il allait bien être acceuilli cet abruti...

Il finissait toujours par venir essayer de voir comment aller se comporter celui qu'il voulait acheter et c'est généralement à ce moment-là que je réussissais à leur faire comprendre qu'il vallait mieux abandonner...

Et fois de Naruto, ce type-là n'allait pas déroger à la règle, il allait se rappeler de l'acceuil que je lui préparait. Je n'hésiterais pas un seule seconde si j'avais l'occasion de le mordre.

Ce bonhomme était grand et devait avoir le même âge que moi.. Probablement la vingtaine. Il avait un regard sinistre. Le genre de regard qui vous glace le sang dès que vous le croisait. Il ne devait pas être commode... Cela tombait bien je ne l'étais pas non plus... Ses yeux étaient probablement aussi noirs que son âme. Il était très richement vêtu et cela se voyait de loin. Il portait des vêtements de premier choix et ne devait avoir aucun mal à sortir le prix que lui demanderait le marchand. Bien coiffé, il avait des cheveux presque aussi foncés que les yeux ce qui accentuait son air sombre.

Je me forçais à faire semblant de l'ignorer mais son regard insistant à la fois me déstabilisait et commençait même à m'agacer. J'essayais de lui tourner le dos pour ne plus le, voir. Il se lasserait peut-être avant moi ou remarquerait un autres qui pourrait lui convenir davantage que ma personne.

Je regardais la vitrine laissant errer mes pensées lorsque je vis un papillon passé devant la vitrine ce qui me fit sourire me rappelant un souvenir heureux.

Je me revoyais alors alors encore en train de courir après des papillon semblables avec mes amis dans une clairière ensoleillée. J'étais libre encore à cette époque... Je vivais comme je le pouvais de quelques petits vols. On se débrouillait dans la forêt loin de la ville où on n'allait que pour chercher que de quoi se nourrir. On vivait dans des ruines abandonnées que l'on avait aménagé à notre façon...

C'était ma vie... Une vie qui me convenait très bien avant que je me retrouve enfermé ici.

Je redescendais sur terre alors que j'entendais le pas lourd du vendeur passer à proximité de ma cage pour se aller voir ce sale type qui me dévisageait depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir aller lui raconter comme conneries ?

Cela m'agaçait encore un peu plus si c'était possible. Ma queue de renard s'agitait dans mon dos trahissant un peu ce que je ressentais même si j'essayais de le dissimuler. Et plus je les regardait tous les deux plus je le sentais vraiment mal ce coup-là. Et croyez-moi j'ai toujours eu un grand instinct pour se genre de chose.

Je tentais d'entendre leur conversation mais rien ne me parvenait même si j'essayais de tendre l'oreille pour au moins saisir l'essentiel mais rien.

Tout à coup, le marchadn s'avança vers ma cage et en arracha la petite affiche où était indiqué le prix.

« Je t'ai enfin vendu sale bête ! »

Je dressais mes oreilles et haussais les sourcils. J'avais mal entendu et mal compris. Ce type m'aurait acheté sans même s'approcher de moi, sans même venir me parler ? Je me retrouvais complétement déstabilisé par cette attitude que je n'avais pas prévue.

« Il reviendra te chercher plus tard et adieu le renard ! «

Le rire gras de ce type m'agaçait alors que je me vit poser un nouveau papier sur ma cage où je pouvait lire : vendu à Sasuke Uchiwa.

A suivre...

Bonjour, voici donc ma première fic qui contiendra je pense plusieurs yaois divers et variés ( je ne l'ai pas classé M pour rien ) selon le ou les couples que je mettrais en place. J'espère que ce début vous aura plus, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, ça prend peu de temps et ça fait très plaisir ! Merci par avance !

Je connais mes faiblesses et je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un pour faire la bétalecture donc si vous êtes intéressé, faites-moi signe...

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit^^ En espérant vous revoir sur cette fic ^^

YBL


	2. Abandonner ? Jamais !

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 2 :

Effectivement il était revenu... A la fermeture de la boutique. Discrètement et pas seul en plus. Accompagné de ce qui devait être un de ses esclaves vu qu'il s'agissait d'un hybride chien. Je le regardais attentivement. Il semblait assez docile puisqu'il n'était retenu par rien, ni laisse, ni collier et cela me révoltais pas avance. Je ne supportais pas les gens qui reniais leur nature et leur racine. Il n'avait jamais été dit qu'il devait obéir à cet idiot d'humain qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Je le détaillais un peu plus consciencieusement.

Ces oreilles de chien marron se perdaient parmi ces cheveux en bataille. Il avait lui aussi de grands yeux noirs assez inexpressifs... A croire que c'était contagieux. Son visage dégagé une tristesse silencieuse, il regardait le sol sans oser lever les yeux. Il avait une tenue très chics et bien propre contrairement à moi. Il était digne de son maître. Cette idée me fit grimacer alors que je les voyait tous les deux s'approcher de moi.

Et ce sale marchand avait prévu le coup puisque comme j'avais les mains attachées dans le dos, il avait pu avant son arrivée s'amuser à me mettre un collier et une laisse mais ne s'en était pas tiré sans quelques coups de pattes.

Il aurait dû me museler s'il avait été malin car je n'allais pas me taire pour autant . Il avait peut-être maîtrisé une partie de mon corps mais il ne fallait pas non plus croire que cela aller m'empêcher de manifester mon désaccord et même ma colère.

Le marchand devança leur pas en souriant et en lâchant sur un ton mielleux qui me donnait envie de vomir « Il est prêt ». Lui, je vous assure que je l'aurais tué !

Plus ces trois-là se rapprochait de moi, plus je montrais les crocs. Le grognement était venu lui aussi naturellement. L'humain acheteur s'arrêta et murmura :

« Il a l'air d'agir comme vous me l'aviez décrit... »

Attendez... Ce type était en train de parler de moi au marchand devant moi sans même m'adresser la parole. Je n'étais pas assez digne d'intérêt pour qu'il m'adresse la parole directement ? Ce type là me dégoutait encore plus.

Mes grognements avaient dû encore s'accentuer ce qui avait fait sourire cet homme. A croire qu'il était ravi de m'énerver et même qu'il le cherchait. Le marchand acquiesça au propos de son client ravi apparemment.

Le client s'approcha de ma cage et sourit avant de parler.

« Apparemment, on ne m'a pas menti. Tu as un sale caractère et je vais devoir te dresser pour apprendre à obéir Naruto... »

Ma réponse fut brève d'autant plus que d'entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche me rendait malade.

« Crève ! »

L'homme eu son sourire qui s'agrandissait alors qu'il attrapait la main de l'hybride chien qui se trouvait deux pas derrière lui.

« Tu vas apprendre à me connaître... Je te présente Kiba... Il fait déjà parti de mes esclaves depuis plus d'un an... »

Je relevais la tête pour essayer de regarder celui qui avait était tiré de force deva,t moi mais celui-ci avait toujours les yeux baissés. Il regardait le sol et n'osait pas me regarder. Pouvait-on être aussi timide ou aussi effacé que ça ? Je n'en revenais pas... Et pourquoi cet humain me présentait-il un de ses esclaves. Il espérait que je fasse ami-ami et qu'ainsi je sois plus docile ? Il rêvait...

Il tira encore plus fort sur son bras pour le faire s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Le mi-chien finit par obéir à l'ordre alors que l'homme lui relevait le menton pour qu'il me regarde.

Je n'avais rien dit de plus attendant qu'il est terminé pour lui exprimer ma façon de penser. Je devais quand même malgré tout continuer un peu de grogner.

« J'ai une méthode bien à moi pour faire obéir mes esclaves dans ton genre vois-tu... Si tu te fais remarqué, si tu grognes, si tu t'attaques à moi, ce sera Kiba qui prendra pour ce que tu fais et qui sera puni à ta place. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'avais du mal comprendre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir davantage que l'homme ajouté ave cun sourire malsain.

« Et si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tes grognements, je vais te montrer ce que ça va donner. »

Par instinct sans avoir davantage réfléchi, je m'arrêtais d'émettre le moindre bruit alors que mes yeux croisait ceux de ce Kiba. On semblait lire dans son regard énormément de tristesse mais aussi beaucoup de malaise.

« Bien. » Avait ajouté l'homme en se relevant avec son esclave. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers le marchand en lui demandant d'ouvrir la cage pour m'en sortir.

Obéissant, le marchand avait ouvert la porte de ma cage m'aidant à me relever. Je me retrouvais face à cet homme sans être séparé par quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à moi et sourit en murmurant pour lui même des réflexions qui étaient inaudibles pour moi. Je le vit me détailler de haut en bas avant de se rapprochait encore. Ses mains se posèrent alros sur mes hanches pour glisser sur mes fesses.

Et là, c'était déjà trop pour moi et j'avais commencé à grimacer et à émettre un bruit pour manifester mon mécontentement. Cela le fit aussitôt retirer ses mains mais non par peur ou par méfiance.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagit, il leva la main et gifla Kiba qu'un geste ample et si fort que l'impact fit tomber l'esclave hybride à genou. Je sursautais à ce geste de violence gratuite contre ce garçon qui n'avait rien fait et cela me fit à nouveau taire immédiatement.

Je ne vis pas le sourire de cet homme qui constatait que sa manière d'agir avait bien effectivement un effet sur moi.

J'aurai voulu aider Kiba à se relever et lui dire que j'étais désolé que je voulais pas ça mais je savais au fond de moi que si je faisais ça je ferais seulement plaisir à cet homme qui se disait désormais mon maître.

Malgré tout le couinement qu'avait lâché Kiba sous le coup m'avait fait mal au coeur. Je le vis se relever doucement sans rien dire. Le visage toujours tourné vers le sol. L'homme reposa alors ces mains sur mes fesses pour tâter mon corps. Je me retins de réagir mais cela m'était très difficile surtout au vue de mon caractère.

Je crispais mes doigts pour ne pas bouger et ne pas provoquer une nouvelle fois un coup injuste pour Kiba. Mais ce sale type avec un sourire satisfait qui me dégoûtait en profitait pleinement. Je me retenais de grimacer et mon regard se reporta sur l'autre esclave.

Kiba les yeux toujours baissait vers le sol avait une main sur la joue que l'autre avait frappé. Elle était bien rouge et avait enflée. Cela me répugnait de devoir céder ainsi à cet homme pour quelqu'un que je connaissais même pas.

Le dénommé Sasuke attacha solidement la laisse que m'avait passé le marchand à la cage pour partir payer le marchand.

J'attendais qu'il disparaisse de ma vue pour tirer de toutes mes forces sur le noeud qu'il avait fait mais rien à faire. Je soupirais alors que je vis tout à coup Kiba s'approcher et essayer de défaire le noeud qui me retenait. Je le regardais faire stupéfait. Au vue de sa réaction auparavant je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir de l'aide de sa part.

Malheureusement, il avait bien serré le noeud et il ne s'absentait pas pour longtemps. A peine trente secondes plus tard, peut-être même moins, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de nous. Kiba lâcha alors ma laisse et repris sa position statique le regard fixant le sol sans même avoir prononcé un mot.

J'essayais de cacher mon incrédulité devant la réaction de Kiba.

Sasuke se rapprocha de moi et détacha la laisse en prenant tout son temps. Il savait qu'il avait serré délibérément et il était satisfait de voir que le noeud avait tenu. Il souriait ravi. Comme un gosse qui aurait un nouveau jouet.

Son sourire faisait monter une rage insoupçonnée en moi.

Il démêla rapidement son oeuvre et commença à tirer sur la laisse pour me faire avancer. J'avançais contraint et forcé.

« Excellente boutique, je reviendrai ! «

Comment pouvait-on dire des conneries pareilles ? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que l'homme ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Derrière lui et moi, Kiba suivait sans rien dire.

Une fois devant la bouique un autre s'approcha de nous et pris la laisse en attrapant Kiba par le bras et en le tenant fermement avant de nous faire avancer vers une voiture pour nous forcer à monter dedans. ..

Mais quelle voiture ! Une limousine ! Seuls Kiba et moi étions entré dans cette voiture. En effet, su coin de l'oeil j'avais vu l'homme qui aurait voulu que je l'appelle maître monter dans une autre limousine.

Et maintenant que j'y repensais, pour que le marchand accepte qu'il revienne le chercher après la fermeture, l'homme devait lui avoir permis un bon prix car le marchand, roi des fainéants ne supportaient pas de faire une minute de plus que ses horaires d'ouverture. L'homme devait être vraiment riche.

Une fois entré de force dans la voiture, l'homme qui nous avait fait entrer avait bloqué la portière pour nous empêcher de sortir. Je me retrouvait alors seul avec Kiba. L'homme ensuite se dirigea à l'avant de la voiture afin de conduire. Nous étions séparé de l'homme par une vitre qui devait pouvoir s'abaisser.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ? »

Tel était les premiers mots qui m'étaient venus alors que la surprise et la curiosité me gagnait.

Kiba releva la tête alors pour me regarder et me répondre avec une phrase courte et très claire.

« Sasuke Uchiwa est le fils du plus gros industriel du pays... Il est milliardaire. »

J'encaissais l'information qui expliquait beaucoup de chose. L'attitude du marchand encore plus sirupeuse que d'habitude... L'accueil après la fermeture et les limousines... Ainsi que les vêtements de luxe que portait Kiba. Mais cela expliquait peut-être aussi cette attitude arrogante du jeune homme qui ne devait pas savoir ce que pouvait signifier un refus.

« Gosse de riche... »

Mon ton faisait bien transparaître toute la colère que j'avais accumulé depuis tout à l'heure. Kiba me regardait sans sourciller. Je le sentais particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je sentais qu'il voulais m'aider mais que quelque chose d'assez évident à deviner l'en empêchait. J'étais désormais en train de ruminer tout seul à voix basse. Il m'interrompit pour ajouter doucement.

« si tu as de la colère a évacuer, c'est le moment avant que l'on arrive là-bas. »

Je le regardais un peu méchamment, agacé par sa réflexion même si elle se voulait bienveillante.

« Tu as peur qu'il te frappe à nouveau à cause de moi ? Désolé... »

Mon ton était loin d'être des plus agréables. Kiba détourna le regard apparemment légèrement gêné par ma réflexion et reprit sans aucune haine dans le son de sa voix.

« Si je t'avertis, c'est surtout pour toi... Tu n'imagines pas ce dont il est capable... Tu ne serai pas le premier qu'il tue parce qu'il lui résiste... »

Le ton de sa voix avait changé avec ces dernières paroles. Et il avait bien choisit ses mots car il avait fait effet et m'avait glacé le sang.

Un moment de silence s'imposa de lui-même.

« Attend, il tue ses esclaves ? »

« Oui quand il sent qu'il n'a aucune emprise sur eux... Et sans le moindre remord... »

A suivre...

Bonjour, voici le second chapitre de ma première fic qui contiendra je pense plusieurs yaois divers et variés ( je ne l'ai pas classé M pour rien ). J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, ça prend peu de temps et ça fait très plaisir ! Merci par avance !

Je remercie Elphegora, AkuriAtsuki pour leurs reviews !

Voilà, merci de votre attention^^ En espérant que la suite continuera de vous plaire ^^

YBL


	3. Rougir et Subir

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 3 :

Le ton de Kiba avait eu quelque chose de glacial. Il avait réussi à me faire taire alors que le regard de l'hybride chien s'était reporté sur l'extérieur. Il regardait le paysage défilé à l'extérieur avec une expression morose sur le visage. Je ne repris la parole qu'après un petit moment.

« Et il a combien d'esclaves ? »

« Il n'en a plus que quatre en nous comptant... »

Je ne préférais pas demander ce que le « n'en a plus « signifiait, je pensais être capable de le deviner seul. Je fixais Kiba qui s'efforçait de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il finit par se remettre à parler de lui-même :

« Mais nous sommes très solidaires les uns les autres, tu verras... »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la voiture sembla s'arrêter.

« Nous sommes arrivés... »

Kiba avait prononcé cette phrase en soupirant tout en se relevant et en se rapprochant de la portière que l'homme qui nous avait conduit venait d'ouvrir. Il me jeta un regard qui me conseillait de le suivre sans faire le difficile. J'hésitais une seconde puis je constatais que de toute façon, rester dans la voiture ne m'apporterait rien.

Je le suivais donc et me retrouver devant une habitation à couper le souffle. Entouré d'immenses jardins fleuris, une demeure ressemblant davantage à un manoir qu'à une simple maison trônait. Elle semblait particulièrement ancienne mais très bien entretenue. Elle devait compter des dizaines de pièces vue la taille des lieux. Je regardais tout ça complètement surpris n'ayant dans ma vie jamais rien vue de tel auparavant.

Mais mon attention fut détourné par cet homme qui quittant sa voiture nous rejoignait avec un grand sourire. Il passa devant nous sans s'arrêter. L'homme qui nous avait aidé à sortir nous poussa légèrement tout les deux pour qu'on suive Sasuke. J'avançais contraint et forcé jusqu'à entrer dans cette demeure et à peine dans le hall, l'humain se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Bien, tu vas aller prendre un bain ça te fera du bien et Kiba se fera un plaisir de te laver puisque tu as les mains attaché... Pendant ce temps je vous observerais... »

Hein ?

Il plaisantait. Il n'était pas tordu à ce point quand même ? On me poussa et machinalement je recommençais à avancer totalement abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre. A côté de moi, Kiba semblait à nouveau mal à l'aise et légèrement rouge. Ainsi donc ce tordu était sérieux !

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas me faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Je devais réagir. J'étais en train de devenir docile ! Moi ! Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire, je n'allais pas laissé ce pauvre malade jouer avec moi et Kiba comme si nous étions des poupées.

Il me traînait vers la salle de bain en tirant sur la laisse alors que j'avançais automatiquement, essayant de réfléchir à un moyen de m'en sortir. Le malaise de mon compagnon qui continuait malgré tout de lui obéir me rendait malade et me perturbait tout autant.

Lorsque l'on entra dans la pièce, un domestique humain était en train de terminer de préparer ce bain. Il avait donc prévu son coup à partir du moment où il m'avait vu dans cet état. Bien avant de venir m'acheter avec Kiba. Ce type était un salaud qui préméditait ces sales coups à l'avance. Kiba entra juste après moi et Sasuke.

Sasuke lâcha ma laisse pour aller voir si tout avait été préparé et ordonner ensuite au domestique de partir pour nous laisser tous les trois. Le domestique s'exécuta rapidement et disparu de la pièce alors que l'homme aux yeux noirs se tournait vers nous en ajoutant avec un sourire.

« Prêt pour le bain ? »

J'allais protester, j'avais la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à crier des insultes, à dire à ce prc ce que je pensais de lui. Ca allait venir, dans moins d'une seconde mais je n'en eu pas le temps car à ma grande surprise, Kiba, le regard toujours fixant ses pieds, osa murmurer :

« Maître, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, il vient d'arriver et... »

L'hybride n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que je le sentis passer. M'attirant un peu plus à lui, d'un geste rapide sur la laisse, Sasuke m'avait donné un grand coup de point dans le ventre. Il n'avait pas hésiter à frapper fort et je n'avais laissé échapper qu'un petit souffle de surprise sur le moment. Ma respiration se coupa aussitôt et la douleur me gagnait alors que je me pliais en avant les mains toujours prisonnières de ces sales menottes. Je devais avoir les yeux exorbités tellement le coup m'avait surpris. Mes jambes chancelèrent mais je ne me laissais pas tomber sur mes genoux. Je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Ma respiration s'était arrêtée brutalement et la faire repartir était d'autant plus douloureux.

D'abord figé à cause du geste de son maître, Kiba m'avait pas bougé avant d'essayer de s'approcher de moi en multipliant les excuses et les pardons. Celui qui se disait humain l'attrapa par le bras et l'empêcha de s'approcher plus de moi.

Lentement je me redressais un peu malgré la douleur continue et lancinante. Mon regard était rempli de rage. Il avait osé me frapper. Ma colère grandissait de secondes en secondes et par instinct lorsque je pu à nouveau soutenir le regard de Sasuke, je lui montrais les crocs accompagné de mon célèbre grognement de mécontentement. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout.

« Toi à peine acheté, tu réussis à foutre le bordel chez moi.. Mais ça ne va pas durer... »

Sans rien ajouter, il attrapa les cheveux de Kiba et le traîna jusqu'à la baignoire. Je mis quelques secondes pour réagir et comprendre ce qu'il allait faire.

D'un geste rapide, il força Kiba à se plier en deux d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac et lui tenant bien la nuque lui enfonça la tête dans l'eau. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de l'humain alors que les mains de Kiba se crispaient sur la baignoire pour essayer de se dégager.

Je m'apprêtais à foncer sur Sasuke pour le faire perdre l'équilibre car sans mes bras je ne pouvais pas intervenir autrement mais avant que j'ai fait le moindre mouvement il leva sa main vers moi pour m'ordonner de ne pas bouger.

« Soit tu joues le jeu... Soit Kiba payera le prix fort pour son insolence. »

Les mots étaient prononcés sans aucune pitié, sur un ton neutre plus qu'effrayant. Je ne pris même pas une seconde de réflexion avant de le crier :

« D'accord, tu as gagné ! Lâche-le ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Lâchez-le merde ! »

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit alors qu'il lâchait Kiba qui tomba sur ses fesses sur le sol. Se rattrapant avec ses mains. La respiration rapide, il semblait complètement paniqué incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Une des mains se porta à son torse comme pour s'aider à reprendre un rythme normal pour respirer. Sasuke ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard pour se diriger vers moi avant d'ajouter sur un ton joyeux.

« Déshabille-toi Kiba, je m'occupe de le faire avec Naruto. »

A cet instant je fus surpris lorsque je croisais le regard de Kiba qui se trouvait dans le dos de Sasuke. Il était encore plus rempli de haine et de rancoeur que le mien. Son visage semblait métamorphosé, il transpirait de toute la colère qu'il avait accumulé probablement depuis plus d'un an. Sa respiration était de moins en moins chaotique alors qu'il se relevait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu encore avec un regard aussi intense. Et à cet instant j'avais l'impression de me voir dans une glace, ce regard je l'avais lancé quelques fois auparavant. L'air qu'avait Kiba sur le visage me fit comprendre que je l'avais mal jugé la première fois que je l'avais vu.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, ses yeux croisèrent les miens et aussitôt il se calma retrouvant son air calme sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il resta immobile quelques secondes encore indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire. D'une main il réajusta ses cheveux trempés qui le gêné un peu. Son souffle redevenu normal, il dirigea sa main vers son col pour déboutonner son haut.

L'attitude de Kiba m'avait tellement déstabilisé que je n'avais pas fait attention à Sasuke et que je ne réagis à sa présence que lorsque je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches. J'allais reculé par réflexe mais heureusement je me ravisais à temps ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire subir à mon compagnon d'infortune si je faisais mine de lui désobéir.

Je le voyais peu à peu me déshabiller m'enlevant mes vêtements sans que je ne trouve une parade efficace pour qu'il arrête. J'attendais qu'il me libère les mains mais je fut bien déçu. Il préféra achever mon haut très abîmé en le déchirant plutôt que de me retirer les menottes.

Kiba était torse nu face à moi et je commençais à rougir. Son corps était recouvert de traces de coups et de bleus Ce n'était pas possible... On allait pas faire ça. Pas satisfaire ce lubrique en faisant ce qu'il avait organisé dans sa petite tête de pervers. Il me fallait une échappatoire et vite... Quelque soit...

Je commençais à paniquer et mon coeur s'accélérait alors qu'il commençait à m'ôter mon bas. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'étais nu et Kiba aussi. Il caressa ma joue et me fit entrer dans le bain en me murmurant à l'oreille.

« Ce serait dommage que Kiba ne respire plus à la fin de ce bain alors soit sage... »

Kiba me rejoignit et n'osa pas me toucher pendant un moment. Il resta face à moi à me dévisager jusqu'à ce que Sasuke pousse un soupir agacé.

Il s'approcha de moi alors après avoir pris un gel douche et commença à me savonner le torse en continuant de rougir. Je détournais le regard n'osant le regarder et évitant de croiser aussi le visage de Sasuke. Les mains de Kiba me faisait frisonner. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me touche ainsi et j'avais peur des possibles réactions de mon corps mais j'étais tellement effrayé, mal à l'aise, paniqué que je me contentais de trembler.

Kiba continua doucement à me laver avant de s'attaquer à ma queue de renard, zone ultra sensible qui me fit devenir écarlate. L'hybride chien se montra délicat et attentionné démêlant les noeuds sans me faire mal. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois que Kiba effectuait cette corvée.

J'eus l'impression que cela durait des heures. Et quand je pensais que dans mon dos, l'humain nous regardait, j'avais étrangement peur de le voir intervenir et faire dégénérer cette situation bien assez gênante. Kiba évita d'approcher ses mains de partie intime se contentant de mon torse, mes jambes ou de mes pieds.

Il continua jusqu'à terminer en me nettoyant les cheveu. Il n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé. Il essayait de rester neutre pour ne pas provoquer son maître ni me mettre mal à l'aise. Il fini par me rincer les cheveux avant de sortir de la baignoire en fixant son maître pour voir ce que celui-ci allait lui dire.

Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de Kiba pour caresser ses cheveux.

« Bon travail Kiba... Au final, tu vas passer la nuit avec moi... Laissons Naruto découvrir ses autres compagnons pendant que je m'occuperais de toi. »

Les paroles de l'homme me dégoutèrent et je fixais l'hybride chien avec inquiètude alors que ses yeux à nouveau étaient concentrés sur le sol de la pièce. Et à cet instant, je vis la main de Kiba crispée dans un geste de colère ce que l'autre pervers ne remarqua pas.

A suivre...

Voilà déjà le troisième chapitre de cette fiction, avec le premier yaoi prévu dans le chapitre suivant. J'espère que cela vous aura plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, ça prend peu de temps et ça fait très plaisir ! Merci par avance !

Je remercie AkuriAtsuki, Suki-Chan-Love, Darkmoonlady, Elphegora pour leurs reviews !

Voilà, merci de votre attention^^ En espérant que la suite continuera de vous plaire ^^

YBL


	4. Unifier et diviser

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 4 :

Sasuke m'aida malgré tout à sortir de la baignoire et prit un malin plaisir à m'essuyer et à essuyer Kiba. Il m'apporta ensuite des vêtements propres et laissa Kiba s'habiller seul pour s'occuper de moi. Il prit son temps pour bien choisir ce qu'il allait me mettre. Il choisit des vêtements orange et noir qui mettaient en valeur mon pelage.

« Tu resteras torse nu jusqu'à ce que je décides de te détacher les mains. »

Je me retenais de grimacer et me contentais de le fixer me demandant intérieurement combien de temps pouvait durer ce temps avant que celui-ci ne me fasse confiance.. Remarquez, il avait plutôt intérêt de me les laisser car je me ferais une joie de lui mettre mon poing dans le nez. Et ce, sans aucune méchanceté... Juste parce qu'il le méritais ce crétin pervers obsédé.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de jouer à la poupée que l'on habille, il envoya Kiba chercher un domestique pour s'occuper de moi. Lorsqu'il revint avec une femme de chambre, Sasuke attrapa le bras de Kiba l'emmenant avec lui avant de lancer à la jeune femme :

« Emmenez-le dans le harem avec les autres... »

Mes oreilles se dressèrent en entendant ce mot.

« Harem ? »

Je l'avais murmuré sans m'en rendre véritablement compte ne pensant pas que cet homme était pervers à ce point mais après tout vu ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là je n'aurai plus dû être surpris par ces frasques. J'avais dû malgré tout parler suffisamment fort pour qu'il m'entende car il se retourna avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Oui, mon harem... »

Il eu un petit rire qui me fit frisonner. Ce type avait le don de me glacer les sangs. Il me faisait peur même si je voulais le cacher. Il semblait totalement imprévisible et à en croire Kiba, capable de tout. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire jusque-là mais je ne voulais pas harceler les autres de questions en leur rappelant des choses qu'ils souhaitaient probablement oublier.

La jeune femme m'adressa un sourire qui me semblait totalement sincère. De mauvaise grâce, je la suivais sans réellement montrer d'opposition. Je regagnais les couloirs auxquels j'avais peu prêté d'attention pour rejoindre le lieu où je devais rencontrer mes autres collègues d'infortune. En y faisant plus attention, je fus frappé par le luxe et l'opulence qui s'échappait de ces lieux. Tableaux, tentures... Tout semblait extrêmement ancien et précieux.

J'avançais prudemment en regardant autour de moi. La maison semblait héberger un grand nombre de personnes. Je demandais par curiosité à la jeune femme curieux d'entendre sa réponse.

« Combien de personne travaille ici ? »

elle se retourna et fit mine de réfléchir avant de me répondre sur un ton doux et calme. Une voix presque rassurante qui ferait complètement oublier l'autre dégénéré.

« Nous sommes une petite dizaine de domestiques, autant de gardes du corps, trois cuisiniers... »

La demoiselle continua son énumération apparemment concentrée pour n'oublier personne. Je l'écouter totalement ahuri. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse avoir autant de personnes à son service. L'idée de l'évasion improvisée me paraissait très compromise si dix gardes du corps rôdaient dans la maison. La jeune fille avançait en continuant de parler avec une voix qui transpirait la gentillesse et la douceur, contrastant avec la voix et la personnalité de son patron. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup et ouvrit une porte fermée à clé m'invitant à entrer.

« Voilà le harem, vous y êtes enfermé jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Sasuke ou son frère vienne vous voir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, sonnez et demandez Hinata, je viendrais tout de suite. »

Elle me sourit avant de me laisser le passage, j'hésitais un petit moment avant d'entrer. La jeune femme referma derrière moi et je continuait à avancer dans une sorte de couloir débouchant sur plusieurs petites pièces. J'avançais sans voir personne jusqu'au moment où j'entendis une voix me directement

« Salut le nouveau ! »

Je me retournais surpris avant de m'apercevoir que la personne qui me parlait n'était pas debout face à moi mais assise en hauteur sur une niche à ma droite. Sa queue noire remuant de gauche à droite, ses oreilles toutes aussi remuantes perdues dans sa chevelure noire et abondantes. Ses yeux aussi étaient complètement noirs ( C'était vraiment contagieux ici fait croire ). Il s'agissait d'un hybride chat, Naruto le devina immédiatement.

« Dji', Gaara, venez, on a de la visite. »

L'hybride sauta de sa petite cachette retombant sur ses pattes en lâchant un drôle de petit miaulement. Il se rapprocha de moi avec une démarche particulièrement féline qui me troubla légèrement. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il planta son visage à moins de cinq centimètres du mien et me détailla de haut en bas ostensiblement. Sa queu de chat vient frôler mon dos avant d'effleurer ma queue de renard. Je frissonnais un peu surpris et intimidé.

« T'es un renard toi non ? » La tête de l'hybride se pencha sur le côté. Il me fixait de ses yeux rond attendant la réponse en mourant de curiosité.

« Tu vas lui faire peur Sai, ne commence pas déjà à le harceler... »

Je regardais derrière l'hybride chat pour voir d'où provenait la voix. Derrière lui se tenait deux personnes qui venaient de sortir de la même pièce.

Il vit s'approcher de lui à son tour, un hybride probablement tanuki à en voir la couleur du pelage de sa queue et de ses oreilles. Cette couleur contrastant beaucoup avec sa chevelure rousse. Il ne semblait pas prêter grande importance à son apparence au vue de ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait de grands yeux verts très expressif entouré d'une couche de noire qui les mettait en valeur. Sa tenue ressemblait beaucoup à celle que Kiba portait lorsqu'il était venue me chercher et ressemblait aussi beaucoup à celle du chat. Cependant ce n'était pas lui qui venait de parler, il s'agissait d'un autre hybride singe avec une queue tout aussi remuante que celle du chat. Les petites oreilles rondes de cet hybride lui donnait une apparence de peluche. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait attaché en catogan qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Il avait de grands yeux bleus qui semblaient très expressifs et qui illuminaient son visage. Il portait une tenue bleue claire qui lui donnait une allure assez aristocrate et portait quelques bijoux à ses poignets et même une paire de boucles d'oreilles.

L'hybride singe passa devant l'autre en le repoussant un peu avant de me tendre sa main.

« Moi c'est Djidane, Dji' pour les intimes. Enchanté. »

J'eus un petit sourire et fit demi-tour pour lui montrer que mes mains étaient bien attachées dans le dos. Les trois autres ne semblèrent pas étonner de me voir attacher ainsi. Djidane m'adressa un grand sourire en se frottant le crâne avec la main qu'il m'avait tendue.

« Toi, t'es un nouvel esclave de Sasuke c'est sûr... »

« Moi c'est Naruto et oui, je suis le nouvel esclave de ce timbré, pourquoi y a d'autres pervers obsédé dans cette maison ? »

L'hybride chat sourit en se rapprochant à nouveau de moi.

« Moi et Gaara, » il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste pour désigner celui qui avait des gènes de tanuki, « nous sommes des esclaves de l'obsédé que tu connais, nous avons donc le même propriétaire. »

Il fit un léger silence et aller reprendre la parole mais fut coupé par Djidane.

« Et moi j'appartiens à un autre Uchiwa dénommé Itachi mais il n'a pas grand chose en commun avec son frère... Mais dis-moi où est Kiba ? »

Mon sourire disparut de mon visage.

« Justement, il est avec le pervers... »

* * *

><p>Il m'avait traîné là, dans cette chambre sinistre que je détestais autant que lui. Il m'allongeait sur son lit avec son sourire carnassier en murmurant ces phrases qu'il voulait attirante et qui me détruisait. L'entendre me dire « Kiba tu es sexy... Kiba, tu me fais envie... » me révulsait. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêchait de vomir tellement cela m'écoeurait.<p>

Rien que d'entre mon prénom dans sa bouche me faisait vraiment mal. Je n'aimais pas le laisser faire, je n'aimais pas être là. Ses mains qui couraient sur mon corps et commencer à me caresser me faisait seulement trembler de peur. Je savais que ce moment ne durerait pas. Sasuke n'était pas homme à faire durer cet instant mais bien au contraire à prendre son plaisir et à me planter là en lâchant peut-être un « Merci Kiba » ou un « Bravo mon chien ».

Une fois nu, je savais que je n'allais pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne profane à nouveau mon corps. Rapidement, je sentis pulser son sexe entre mes fesses. Comment pouvait-il avoir une érection sachant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne me ménagea pas une seule seconde et me pénétra d'un coup de reins s'enfonçant en moi malgré mes grimaces.

Les mains attachées dans le dos je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est me griffer le bras pour détourner mon esprit. Il n'avais aucune confiance en moi et avait trop peur d'un coup mal placé pendant qu'il se satisfaisait. Je le sentis complétement en moi et son souffle de satisfaction sur mon visage me crispa.

« Tu aimes Kiba, hein ? »

Oser poser cette question à ce moment-là... Je me sentais mal, j'avais envie de craquer et de m'enfuir. De me révolter mais je savais ce qui m'attendais si jamais j'avais osé le faire. Il commença à se mouvoir en moi. Un sourire satisfait, la respiration qui peu à peu devenait haletante.

Il bougeait en moi fortement sans aucune retenue accentuant encore la douleur que je ressentais. J'essayais de me décrispais et de me détendre pour essayer de souffrir moins mais comment se détendre à ce moment-là.

Il commença à lécher mon cou en y parsemant des suçons tout en accélérant son rythme. Il se fichait de mes réactions, il se moquait de mon absence de réponse... Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était que son plaisir augmente de manière croissante.

Il commençait à gémir s'excitant tout seul, se félicitant presque d'être sur le point de terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son souffle chaud de plus en plus erratique m'insupporté. Je fermais les yeux impatient que cela se termine. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte concentrait sur le rythme de son bassin.

Je sentis tout à coup son corps se raidir pour ensuite se libérer en moi dans un râle de satisfaction apparemment intense.

Aussitôt, il s'effondra sur mon corps ravi de sa performance me serrant dans ses bras en plaçant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

Et moi je restais là, à vouloir fuir cette chambre, fuir ses bras... A me retrouver ailleurs le plus vite possible pour oublier qu'encore une fois, je l'avais laissé faire...

A suivre...

Et de quatre^^ En espérant que cette histoire plaît toujours^^ J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, ça prend peu de temps et ça fait très plaisir ! Merci par avance !

Je remercie Darkmoonlady, Saranya55 pour leurs reviews !

A bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire^^

YBL


	5. Taciturne et démonstratif

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsque j'avais parlé de la présence de Kiba auprès de Sasuke, le silence c'était fait. Le dénommé Djidane le coupa en enchaînant essayant alors de changer de sujet. Ils étaient tous les trois mal à l'aise à cette idée. Il semblait donc ne pas être le seul à très mal vivre cette situation et très mal à l'aise à l'idée que l'un d'eux puisse devoir satisfaire ce sale type.

« Viens, » Djidane me fit un petit signe de la main en même temps qu'il parlait, « je vais te montrer ta chambre.. »

Je le suivais sans rien dire alors que Sai passant dans mon dos frôla mes épaules de ses mains douces et particulièrement chaude.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Question franchement stupide vu que j'étais attaché ainsi depuis maintenant un petit moment mais je n'allais pas me fâcher ou répliquer de manière désagréable à cet hybride que je venais juste de rencontrer. J'étais donc en train de préparer une réponse quand on me devança.

« Toujours des questions aussi stupides, Sai... » Grogna le dénommé Gaara.

« Au moins, je parle moi... » Répondit aussitôt l'hybride chat.

Sai continuait d'avancer les mains sur mes épaules en souriant suivi de près par Gaara. Djidane avança jusqu'à une pièce un peu plus loin et s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers nous pour nous attendre et me désigner la pièce d'un geste, il allait parler quand il soupira en voyant Sai me touchant ainsi.

« Sai, tu as toujours besoin d'être aussi tactile ? »

« Quoi ? Il ne s'est pas plaint que je sache... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis mis à rougir un peu. Sai pencha sa tête par dessus mon épaule et se mit à sourire davantage en voyant mon air gêné. Il me lâcha les épaules avant de dire en rigolant.

« Il est mignon comme ça non ? »

Djidane allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque la porte qu'Hinata avait refermée derrière moi s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Kiba au visage tourné vers le sol et un Sasuke au visage rayonnant. Je restais immobile à les fixer ne sachant que dire et comment réagir. Le poil de sai s'était étrangement dressé sur sa queue comme par un peur étrange. A voir sa désinvolture plus tôt, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé réagir ainsi même face à Sasuke mais je ne venais que de débarquer et je ne connaissais pas les histoires et le passé de chacun.

Gaara lui non plus n'avait pas bougé alors que Kiba avançait dans la pièce suivit de l'humain. Je sentis mes lèvres se retrousser légèrement sans que je ne le contrôle. Je fus surtout surpris de voir Djidane passer devant moi et les autres pour se placer juste devant nous en fixant Sasuke. Kiba passa derrière Djidane en continuant d'avancer sans même le regarder alors que sasuke s'arrêta face à l'hybride singe.

Le pseudo humain fixa l'hybride singe quelques secondes et aussitôt son sourire me parut moins intense.

« Content de toi, je présume ? » Soupira Djidane à l'adresse de Sasuke.

Le visage de soit-disant maître passa aussitôt du sourire à la grimace de dégoût. Il semblait à la fois totalement agacé et méprisant. Il le regardait comme un insecte venant provoquer le roi des animaux.

« De quel droit me parles-tu ainsi ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation pour parler, je ne suis pas ton esclave, moi... » Le ton était sec et clair alors que Djidane continuait de fixer avec attention son interlocuteur.

« Continue ainsi et ce sont mes esclaves qui vont payer pour ton arrogance... » Siffla Sasuke de plus en plus énervé alors qu'il avançait d'un pas vers l'hybride avec un regard menaçant. Ses mains se crispèrent et son visage devint dur. La tension était de plus en plus palpable dans la pièce. Il se faisait face, Djidane se considérant comme l'égal de son opposant ce qui avait le don de provoquer l'autre.

« Taper sur les autres, c'est ta seule solution... T'es pathétique, tu sais... » L'hybride regardait fièrement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mais il savait en prononçant ces mots qu'il avait été trop loin. L'humain l'attrapa par le sol et le plaqua contre le mur avec un regard rempli de rage. Par instinct j'avais fait deux pas en direction desz deux pour aider mon nouvel ami mais les entraves de mes mains m'empêchait d'intervenir.

Malgré tout le regard que me lança Sasuke en me voyant bouger me glaça le sang. Son visage était terrorisant. Il était déformé par la hargne et par le mépris. Il serra son poing sur le col du vêtement de Djidane en rapprochant son visage du sien la colère transpirant de tout son être.

« Toi, je devrais te tuer... » Murmura-t-il face à lui de manière à peine perceptible. Je reportais mon attention sur le visage de Djidane qui restait étrangement impassible pas du tout affecté par l'attitude de l'humain. Il le regardait calme et sûr de lui, pas du tout effrayé par ces propos.

A côté de moi, Kiba entre temps c'était retourné et regarder Djidane effrayé pour lui. Ses yeux ne regardaient plus le sol mais semblaient aller d'une personne à l'autre de peur du prochain geste qui allait suivre. Gaara avait un visage impassibe mes ses oreilles de tanuki baissées et légèrement tournées vers l'arrière trahissait son émotion. Sai lui s'était caché derrière Kiba et Gaara et semblait essayer de se fair tout petit derrière les deux, son poil toujours dressé.

« Lâche Djidane, Sasuke... »

La voix forte mais calme venait de derrière Sasuke et Djidane. Le timbré avait dû la reconnaître en l'entendant car aussitôt il s'était exécuté et avait relâché le col de l'hybride singe en le fixant toujours malgré tout avec autant de rage.

« Tu n'as qu'à bien dresser ton esclave, Itachi, il m'agace de plus en plus et un jour, je ne le supporterais plus... Il ne faudra pas te plaindre... »

Sasuke fit volte-face sans même jeter un regard à l'un de nous et passa devant celui qui venait de l'arrêter dans son geste sans même lui parler, ni le regarder.

Je reportais mon attention sur ce nouveau venu.

Il ressemblait de manière stupéfiante à celui qui se disait son maître. Il avait la même couleur de cheveux mais la coupe était légèrement différente. Il avait en effet les cheveux beaucoup plus long et attaché en catogan. Ses yeux aussi étaient de la même couleur que son frère mais il ne laissait pas la même sensation alors quand on le fixait. Il semblait doux, calme, apaisé...Tout le contraire de son frère. Son allure générale aussi était davantage posée et plus détendu que l'autre maboul. Sa tenue était beaucoup plus modeste que son frère, il portait beaucoup moins de bijoux que l'autre.

« Tu devrais faire attention Djidane... Un jour, je ne serai pas là et il te fera très mal... Voir pire... »

Djidane était en train de rajuster son col avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la mise. Il semblait étrangement intimisé. Un visage qu'il n'avait pas laissé transparaître jusque-là.

« T'es toujours là... A chaque fois... Merci d'ailleurs... »

Djidane semblait légèrement intimidé ce qui lui donnait une apparence mignonne. Comme un gosse pris en train de faire une bêtise. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul à le penser à voir lles regards que s'échangeait Sai et Gaara.

Je fus encore plus marqué par la différence entre les deux frères lorsque le maître de Djidane se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un immense sourire. Un sourire sincère et chaleureux assez déstabilisant au vue de l'attitude dont je commençais à m'habituer venant de son frère.

« Bonjour, je suis Itachi, tu es nouveau ici, non ? »

Je n'avais pas envie de me montrer agressif avec cet humain qui semblait si gentil et si différent de l'autre selon les dires des autres esclaves. Autant éviter de se faire trop d'ennemis dès son arrivée dans cette demeure. Je me contentais d'un léger bonjour sur un ton que je voulais totalement neutre.

« Bonjour. »

Il avait l'air apparemment ravi que je lui réponde sans esclandre et se rapprocha de moi tendant maladroitement sa main pour que je la lui serre mais il n'avait pas achevé son geste que Djidane posait sa main sur l'épaule de l'humain pour lui expliquer l'inutilité de son geste.

« Il ne pourra pas te serrer la main, depuis que Sasuke l'a acheté, il le force à avoir les mains attachées dans le dos et ce pauvre Naruto a mal du coup... » Il soupira au creux de son oreille. « Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose... »

Itachi se retourna vers Djidane avec un sourire sur le visage. Il rigola légèrement d'un rire joyeux et cristallin.

« Toi t'aimes bien te servir de moi, avoue... » Le ton était doux et amusé. On sentait qu'il plaisantait et que ces propos étaient ironiques.

Pour toute réponse, Djidane se rapprocha du grand homme aux cheveux noirs et pencha la tête sur le côté pour jouer les personnes innocentes.

« C'est pour la bonne cause... »

Itachi eu un petit soupir avant de murmurer : « Je vais essayer mais je ne promet rien... Il est difficile de raisonner Sasuke... Tu le sais bien... »

Je regardais Itachi partir chercher les clés de mes menottes pour faire plaisir à Djidane avec incrédulité. Djidane me souriait content de ce qu'il venait de faire et se rapprocha de moi pour me tapoter l'épaule et me glisser à l'oreille :

« Dans dix minutes, il est là avec tes clés... »

Je ne le croyais pas et je me mis à attendre avec les autres en essayant de remonter le moral de Kiba en attendant. Kiba laissa apparaître un petit sourire pour nous remercier de notre soutien. Et effectivement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Itachi entrait dans la pièce avec les clés et me libérait les mains après m'avoir fait promettre de ne pas faire de mal aux autres esclaves ce qui ne me posa aucun problème. Si les esclaves étaient unis ensemble comme j'avais pu le voir je n'avais aucune raison de m'en prendre à l'un d'eux.

Une fois mes mains détachées, Itachi disparut rapidement avec les clés et les menottes nous enfermant à nouveau ensemble. La soirée me parut bizarrement très courte. Nous discutions tranquillement ensemble pour faire connaissance quand Hinata apporta nos repas nominatif. Je dévorais mon assiette avant d'aller me coucher pour la première fois dans ma chambre assez rapidement, complètement épuisé.

A suivre...

Cette histoire continue d'avancée, j'espère que les tournures des événements ne décevront pas... J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

Pour répondre à une question fréquente, Djidane est un personnage de final fantasy IX ou Dissidia. Tapez Djidane Tribal Dissidia ( ou Zidane Tribal en anglais ) et vous devriez trouver de belles images^^

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, ça prend peu de temps et ça fait très plaisir ! Merci par avance !**

Je remercie Kaizen, Suki-chan-Love, Darkmoonlady, pour leurs reviews !

A bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire^^

YBL


	6. Odieux et cruel

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 6 :

J'étais dans mon lit tranquille, en train de rêver à de vieux souvenirs joyeux. J'étais en train de me voir au milieu des prairies en fleurs avec mes compagnons avant de faire attraper et de finir dans cet endroit infernal. Je me sentais bien rigolant et jouant comme un gosse. Il faisait chaud et je me sentais transpirer au soleil à cause de cette chaleur. C'est en plein éclat de rire que je sentis une claque tomber sur mon visage.

Aussitôt je redressais la tête, les rêves étaient loin derrière moi alors que je voyais de manière flou le visage de mon pseudo maître face à moi. Il avait un sourire agaçant sur le visage. J'essayais de bouger mes mains pour répondre à la claque et alors je m'aperçus qu'il les avait attachées avec des menottes au montant du lit. Une bougie posées sur la table de nuit, je le voyait assis sur mon bassin fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. J'essayais de bouger mes jambes mais ce monstre avait attaché ensemble mes deux pieds ensemble et tout cela bien entendu après m'avoir déshabillé.

J'allais crier, l'insulter de tous mes poumons pour faire comprendre à ce salaud ce que je pensais de lui mais il avait également prévu le coup en entourant autour de ma bouche un bâillon qu'il resserra maintenant que j'avais quitté mes rêves. Je le regardais bien réveillé par la baffe et surtout bien hors de moi à cause de ce qu'il préparait.

Retirant ses mains du bâillon, il me sourit et se pencha sur moi un air ravi sur le visage.

« Tu dois te demander comment j'ai fait pour t'attacher dans ton sommeil ? Disons que la pauvre Hinata avait fini de préparer vos repas quand je suis passé par les cuisines et que je me suis dit qu'un bon somnifère te ferait du bien... »

J'essayais de me débattre en entendant ces mots ce qui eu le don de le faire rendre encore plus heureux.

« Et juste avant de te réveiller, je t'ai fait avaler quelques gouttes d'un produit bien spécial qui va t'exciter malgré toit, tu verras comme c'est agréable... Surtout continue de te débattre, j'adore ça... Après tout je t 'ai acheté pour ça... »

Sa main glissa le long de mon ventre pour atteindre mon entrejambe. J'écarquillais les yeux. Pas tellement surpris car je m'attendais à la chose mais choqué malgré tout. J'avais beau m'y attendre cela ne me laissait pas insensible. Mon corps bougea en réaction comme pour échapper à sa main.

Il se pencha vers moi et murmura :

« Continue mon Naruto... sai a toujours eu peur de tout et se laisse faire par peur de la moindre réaction de ma part même s'il joue les gosses enjoués le reste du temps. Gaara joue les insensibles à son sort se laissant manipuler comme une poupée même si au fond de lui ça le dégoûte... Kiba est désormais un petit chien chien obéissant malgré quelques petites protestations encore mais il ne se rebellera plus vraiment désormais... Alors que toi... »

Il se pencha et lécha mon cou avec envie en poussant un léger gémissement de satisfaction avant de reprendre la parole.

« Toi, tu es un vrai lion et tu vas te battre jusqu'au bout sans te laisser faire... Toi tu vas essayer par tous les moyens de te défendre et de défendre les autres je l'ai bien vu... Et moi, je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te briser... A faire en sorte que tu deviennes comme les autres, un jouet bien obéissant prêt à faire plaisir à son maître dès qu'il le souhaite... »

Sa main caressait mon entrejambe qui, malgré ma volonté, commençait à se dresser d'elle-même sûrement à cause de ce que cet humain m'avait donné... Il commença doucement à faire des va et vient très lents dessus soufflant doucement dans mon coup ce qui me faisait frisonner.

J'essayais de me débattre et de bouger mon corps pour le désarçonner et le faire tomber d'au dessus de moi mais sans succès. Il souriait ravi de ma réaction, espérant secrètement que je continue encore longtemps à agir ainsi car dans cet moment-là, il se sentait comme une poussée d'adrénaline.

Je l'injuriais entre mes lèvres, le bâillon coupant tout son qui aurait pu être perçu. Il fit glisser sa seconde main encore plus bas, et la glissa lentement entre mes fesses avec un sourire de satisfaction étonnant.

« Voyons voir si tu es vierge comme je le pense depuis que je t'ai vu et comme me l'a promis le marchand... »

Sa main fit pression sur mon intimité, j'essayais de reculer et de mouvoir mon bassin pour échapper à sa tentative d'intrusion mais lentement je sentis un de ses doigts pénétrer en moi. Je fermais les yeux sous le coup de la sensation inédite pour moi. Je grimaçais à cause de la douleur ressentie, mon corps se cambrant contre mon gré. Il insista avec son doigt puis commença à faire un lent va et vient suivant le rythme qu'il donnait sur mon sexe.

« Rien qu'à voir ta réaction, je le savais, tu es vierge... Et tu va me donner cette virginité... »

Il continua de mouvoir son doigt. La brûlure que je ressentais en moi ne cessait de grandir. Peu à peu à la douleur se mêlait à une étrange sensation de bien être. Réclamant presque que celui-ci continue... C'était ces saletés de cachets qu'il m'avait donné qui devait me faire cet effet.

Mon corps en dépit de mes sentiments commençait à apprécier les gestes qu'il faisait sur mon corps. Ma respiration devint rapidement saccadé à cause de ce bâillon qui me gênait.

Mon visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. A cause du manque d'oxygène et de ses nouvelles sensations que j'étais en trind e découvrir. J'étais perdu et troublé mais malgré tout j'essayais de me bouger pour m'éloigner de l'emprise de Sasuke mais sans aucun succès. Il me fixait ravi et retira ses doigts de mon corps avant de se pencher tout contre moi.

« Je vais vraiment adorer te prendre toi... Et ne te gêne pas pour crier ou pour pleurer, personne ne t'entendra... »

Il avait relevé mes deux jambes avec ces mains. J'essayais de me contracter pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait mais sans le moindre succès. Il écarta mes fesses d'un geste et insinua son sexe entre mes fesses avec délectation. Il était tellement content de gagner ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Son visage semblait métamorphosé par l'excitation et par le plaisir qu'il prenait à ce jeu sadique.

Je sentis peu à peu son sexe entrer complètement en moi. Un cri de douleur m'échappa devenant un petit murmure à cause du bout de chiffon de ma bouche. Mes mains se crispèrent l'une sur l'autre et mon visage se déforma sous le coup de rein violent qu'il donna pour bien être en moi.

Il se pencha sur mon visage « Tu aimes Naruto ? »

Mon regard noir devait être plus significatif encore que toutes les insultes étouffées que je pouvais lâcher. Il caressa ma joue et commença à se retirer avant de redonner un coup de rein tout aussi fort. Mon corps se cambra alors que je fermais les yeux pour supporter le mouvement. Il me attrapa mes hanches et continua ses va et vient tout aussi puissants en moi. J'essayais de retenir mes larmes de douleur. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure, il serait bien trop content... Il ne fallait pas que je lui laisse voir tout mon mal-être... tout ce que je ressentais dans cet instant.

Il se mit à gémir et à grogner alors qu'il griffait mes hanches avec force y faisant de forte trace rouge. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas le voir faire alors qu'il s'en donnait à coeur joie. J'avais l'impression que cela durerait une éternité et peu à peu la douleur diminua malgré la violence des gestes de Sasuke. Ses satanés cachets me faisait même ressentir un certain plaisir à ça me déstabilisant encore plus.

Comment pouvais-je apprécier ça ? Je me dégoûtais encore plus. Le mal-être que je ressentais était incroyable et je sentais mes yeux devenir humides sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher mais je retins mes larmes tant bien que mal. Je ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir en prime. Sous les mouvements de mains de l'humain sur mon sexe, je sentis mon ventre brûler et une chaleur gagner l'ensemble de mon corps avant de me libérer sur mon ventre ce qui le fit rire. Un rire qui me parut sinistre et froid.

« Tu vois que tu aimes ça ? »

J'avais envie de lui cracher au visage, envie de l'étrangler de mes mains... De le tuer d'un regard, il me payerait très cher ce qu'il venait de me faire. Mais je n'avais pas terminé de ressentir toute cette haine que je le sentis se retirer de moi pour se libérer dans un râle rauque sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux écoeuré par cette sensation ayant soudainement l'envie de vomir alors que sa semence coulait lentement de mon visage. Je pensais qu'il en avait fini mais je me trompais puisque je le sentis à nouveau entrer en moi pour des coups de bassin plus fort qu'auparavant. Mes cris devenaient de plus en plus perceptible alros qu'il se faisait plaisir avec mon corps.

Il m'avait déjà sali mais ça ne lui suffisait pas.. Il en voulais encore plus.

« Tu va te rappeler de cette nuit très longtemps.. Tu verras, tu n'en dormira plus... »

Son expression sur le visage acheva de me faire peur. Il resta un long moment à s'amuser avec mon corps en donnant des coups de reins. Le griffant régulièrement quasiment jusqu'au sang. Multipliant les suçons et les marques de dans mon cou pour montrer que j'étais sa possession.

Il me tira les cheveux pour me faire hurler encore davantage. La sensation qui avait eu être plaisante un temps de le sentir en moi s'était totalement envolé et ne restait plus que brûlures et blessures. Je voulais qu'il en termine alors qu'il s'amusait à faire durer la torture qu'il avait commencé puis lorsque je me sentis à bout de force, je le sentis se libérer en moi dans un râle triomphateur.

Il se redressa et me fixa avec un sourire heureux.

« Tu vois que j'ai eu ce que je voulais... Je t'ai baisais comme tout les autres... » Ses doigts courraient sur mon ventre. La semence désormais séché sur le visage m'étirait les traits. « Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, tu es très bon... Tu vas devenir mon jouet préféré... »

Je détournais les yeux pour ne pas le voir faisant mine de ne pas entendre. Je voulais être seul... Je voulais le voir partir... Il m'avait sali... J'aurai pu le tuer sans état d'âme à cet instant... J'aurai ressenti une telle satisfaction de voir son sang couler à ce moment précis. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il arrête... Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de le supplier même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

« Tu me plais comme aucun autre de mes esclaves... » Il retira sa chevalière avec le symbole Uchiwa entourant un tissu autour de l'anneau. « Je vais te faire une faveur... » Il approcha la chevalière de la flamme de la bougie.

Quand je compris ce qu'il voulais faire je pâlis recommençant à me débattre mais moins fort qu'auparavant épuisé par ce qu'il venait de me faire. Il attrapa sa chevalière et quand elle fut suffisamment chaude pour qu'il sente la chaleur à travers le tissu, il se pencha et l'enfonça dans mon cou.

Le hurlement que je lâchais était bien plus fort que les autres et les larmes cette fois-ci m'échappèrent totalement. La sensation était indescriptible. Il retira la bague et regarda ce qu'il venait de faire le visage joyeux.

« Voilà, je t'ai marqué, tu m'appartiens... »

Il se releva et commença à se rhabiller. Je me doutais qu'il ne me détacherait pas. Il se pencha à mon oreille avant de soupirer.

« A demain... »

En quelques secondes, il disparut avec sa bougie m'abandonnant là attaché, sale et brisé.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, lorsque Djidane inquiet de ne pas me voir sortir de la chambre à onze heures entrouvrit ma porte.

Il resta un moment pétrifié sur place, n'ayant jamais vu un telle chose avant de se précipiter sur moi et de me détacher les mains.

La première chose que je touchais en ayant les mains libres fut cette marque dans le cou. Elle me faisait toujours mal et elle ne s'effacerait peut-être jamais...

A suivre...

A suivre...

Un nouveau chapitre assez particulier, il m'a fait très bizarre lorsque je l'ai écrit... J'ai hésité à le recommencer et finalement je vous le livre tel qu'il a été écrit dès le début. J'espère n'avoir choqué personne...^^

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie elodiedalton, Darkmoonlady, Koalamanga, AkuriAtsuki (pour ses trois reviews^^) pour leurs reviews !

A bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire^^

YBL


	7. Djidane

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 7 :

Ca faisait quatre ans que j'étais là. Itachi m'avait acheté avec son père le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Je connaissais donc très bien cette maison et ces habitants. J'avais vu les esclaves de Sasuke revenir de leur séance forcée de jambes en l'air. Je connaissais bien ces méthodes même si je n'en n'avais jamais été une victime directe. Et jamais pourtant je ne l'avais vu laisser un de ces esclaves dans l'état où il avait laissé Naruto.

Certes il avait fait tuer certains de ces esclaves mais jamais directement de ces mains. Il prenait souvent soin de ces esclaves espérant les utiliser longtemps comme il le disait lui-même et là, devant Naruto attaché ainsi sur son lit, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être une seconde choqué. J'avais deviné aussitôt qu'il n'y avait que Sasuke pour avoir fait ça. Et pourtant , il n'avait encore jamais oser prendre un de ses esclaves de force dans leurs chambres sachant que les autres n'était pas loin.

Jamais auparavant je n'avais vu Sasuke marquer quelqu'un avec sa chevalière comme il venait de le faire. Je regardais Naruto que j'avais détaché le plus rapidement possible. Mais à part ça que pouvais-je faire ?

Le premier réflexe du renard avait été de porter sa main à son cou. Je crois que j'aurai fait pareil à sa place. La brûlure devait le lancer depuis des heures sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire car Sasuke devait avoir fait ça dans la nuit... Forcément pour que personne ne le remarque.

Je regardais Naruto sans oser parler.. N'osant pas lui demander si ça allait car je me doutais bien qu'après ce qu'il avait du vivre cette nuit la question était complètement stupide.

Sai et Kiba passèrent à ce moment précis la tête par la porte entrouverte de la chambre du renard. Ils virent alors les liens sur le lit et Naruto blanc, la main sur son cou. Sai pâlit immédiatement en se doutant de ce qu'il venait de passer et disparu ne voulant pas faire face à ce qu'il essayait d'oublier tous les jours.

Kiba lui s'avança jusqu'à moi et Naruto et fixa le renard avec un regard étrange à la fois compatissant car connaissant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir mais à la fois révolté.

Lorsque Naruto enleva sa main de son cou et que Kiba aperçut la brûlure son visage se métamorphosa laissant apparaître toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour cet humain. Ses crocs en avant il semblait fou de rage alors que Naruto lui, plus posé semblait perdu. Il devait se demander si ce qu'il venait de vivre était bien réel. Hélas pour lui, nous en étions des témoins vivants.

Je me relevais et posais une main sur l'épaule de Kiba pour le détourner de ces pensées agressive.

« Fais appeler Hinata en lui disant qu'on a quelqu'un à faire soigner... »

Kiba me fixa une seconde avec ce regard haineux que je pris presque pour moi tellement je le trouvais intense. Il se calma et acquiesça doucement en quittant la pièce alors que je venais m'asseoir prêt de Naruto.

Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire pour aider Naruto toujours silencieux. Mais lorsque je vis ces premières larmes couler de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir, je m'approchais de lui et je le prenais amicalement dans mes bras. Je sentis ses mains se serrer dans mon dos alors qu'il se laissait aller à ces larmes qu'il avait du retenir toute la nuit.

Je restais silencieux à le serrer contre moi pour le rassurer et essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'étais pas seul. Je fus le seul témoin de ces larmes qu'il laissa échapper car il reprit très vite contenance et me remercia d'un murmure avant de sécher ces larmes alors que la porte de l'entrée de nos chambres venait de s'ouvrir dans un bruit reconnaissable.

Je me relevais pour aller voir qui venait d'entrer et je vis Hinata entrer avec une trousse de soins suivi de près par Kiba mais aussi par Ino qui venait nous porter nos repas. Je fis signe à Hinata de me suivre et elle entra dans la chambre de Naruto. Celui-ci se crispa légèrement en voyant la nouvelle venue et refusa tout soin de sa part en lui montrant les crocs. Hinata intimidée et même apeurée me laissa au final la charge de m'occuper de Naruto. Seulement ce n'était pas évident car je ne savais pas quoi mettre sur cette brûlure.

" Cache-la. "

C'était Naruto qui avait prononcé ces mots en voyant mon désarroi devant la trousse de soin. Je le regardais en hésitant un peu mais l'hybride renard avait reprit son côté sûr de lui et semblait certain de ce qu'il voulait.

" Elle cicatrisera mieux si tu la laisses à l'air libre. "

Naruto secoua la tête négativement.

" Il serait trop content de la voir... Mets un pansement dessus et cache moi cette horreur... "

Je ne protestais pas. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de débattre de la question, c'était à lui de décider de ça et pas moi. Je me penchais au dessus de son cou après avoir découper une large bande pour recouvrir un maximum de surface et ne pas faire en sorte que la plaie soit en contact avec le sparadrap. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'accrocher ce foutu pansement puis j'aidais Naruto à se relever. Il accepta sans rechigner et s'approcha du seul miroir de sa chambre pour s'y regarder. Je me sentais plutôt mal à l'aise à cet instant.

Je reposais les différents objets que j'avais dans les mains pour les ranger et je fermais la trousse à pharmacie. Naruto était toujours en train de caresser son cou de sa main et passa ensuite aux quelques marques rouges qu'il avait sur le corps. C'est lorsque je le vis se diriger vers son évier probablement pour se laver que je quittais la pièce.

Kiba attendait juste derrière la porte et n'avait pas osé entrer. Gaara qui avait appris la nouvelle était juste à côté de lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Sai, je le connaissais et je savais qu'à cet instant, il devait être enfermé dans sa chambre à double tour caché sous sa couette. Il allait falloir le réconforter lui aussi et le rassurer comme d'habitude.

Je leur fis un signe de tête à tous les deux pour leur faire comprendre que Naruto désirait sans doute rester seul et qu'il ne fallait certainement pas le déranger avant que lui ne se sente le courage de nous rejoindre. Hinata attendait dans la pièce de l'entrée avec Ino. La jeune demoiselle blonde semblait toujours très mal à l'aise quand elle avait affaire à nous et essayait tout le temps d'éviter notre compagnie.

Je m'approchais d'Hinata pôur lui rendre la trousse de secours en lui assurant avoir soigner Naruto de mon mieux. Elle me pris la boîte des mains en me remerciant et en souriant.

Kiba et Gaara était derrière moi alors que mon regard se reporta sur les plateaux. Je devais avouer que j'étais affamé et que le menu me tentait particulièrement.

J'étais perdu dans ses pensées simples et pour une fois légère par rapport à la situation environnante lorsque je vis entrer dans la pièce Sasuke suivit de deux de ces gardes du corps.

L'expression de mon visage changea aussitôt et se durcit... Il n'avait même pas le courage de revenir ici seul pour affronter ce qu'il avait fait dans la nuit, il venait avec des personnes pour pouvoir maîtriser la moindre rébellion ou la moindre protestation. Ce type n'avait aucun coeur et aucun courage.

Sasuke s'avança doucement souriant, sifflotant même apparemment content de lui et nous regarda avec son expression sur le visage qui me dégoûta immédiatement.

« Tiens Naruto n'est pas avec vous ? Il dort toujours. »

Son sourire qui s'agrandissait à ses paroles me révoltait et je voyais bien qu'il en allait de même pour Kiba qui commencer à serrer les poings pour retenir sa colère. Je ne voulais pas voir Kiba ou l'un des autres craquer car il s'en serait pris à eux mais malheureusement pour moi et pour eux, il était le roi de la provocation et il ne cherchait que ça ce crétin d'humain.

« J'espère qu'il a aimé le cadeau que je lui ai fait dans le cou... »

Sasuke s'était approché de la table où reposé nos plats et avait prononcé cette phrase sur ton joyeux si agaçant que je ne pu me retenir.

« Immonde porc... »

Sasuke releva le visage en entendant le son de ma voix. Son expression était métamorphosée. Il était vert de rage et me fixa avant d'ajouter sur un ton sinistre.

« Toi, tu commences à pousser le bouchon trop loin... Ose répéter ça et tu vas le regretter. »

« Immonde porc. »

Je fixais Sasuke dont les yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites alors que je répétais mon insulte. D'un geste vif plus rapide que je ne l'aurait cru de sa part, il attrapa un couteau sur un des plateau repas de l'un de nous et je n'eus pas le temps de bouger ni d'ailleurs mes compagnons avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur moi. Et d'un geste franc et violent, son arme improvisée se planta d'un coup sec dans mes abdos.

La surprise fit totale pour moi. Je vis à peine le geste se faire tellement il avait était rapide. La douleur que je ressentis au niveau de mon ventre fut si intense que je ne sais même pas si j'ai crié ou si j'ai seulement ouvert la bouche pour hurler sans pouvoir le faire.

Mes mains s'étaient tout de suite portées par réflexe sur l'endroit où j'étais blessé. Sasuke lui avait retiré le couteau apparemment fier de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je vais avoir la paix désormais. »

Je ne répondit pas glissant contre le mur auquel j'étais appuyé mes mains se recouvrant peu à peu du rouge vif de mon sang. J'entendis Kiba crier et se précipiter sur Sasuke avant d'être intercepté par un des gardes du corps qui lui attrapa les bras et l'immobilisa alors que Kiba continuait de se débattre en criant.

Gaara se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à ralentir ma chute. Mon regard restait figé sur mais mains rouges alors que Hinata et Ino quittaient la pièce affolée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Sasuke ai osé le faire mais la douleur qui s'intensifiait dans mon corps me fit comprendre que je ne rêvais pas. Je grimaçais sous la douleur alors que Gaara essayait de comprimer la blessure de ces mains.

Sasuke me regardait froidement me glaçant le dos malgré la chaleur de mon sang que je sentais couler sur moi. Kiba continuait de se débattre alors que Naruto apparut au fond du couloir. Il resta un moment immobile avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et il couru directement vers Sasuke en grognant mais il fut intercepté par le deuxième garde du corps de Sasuke.

Ma vision se brouillait alors que l'ensemble de mon corps devenait douloureux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mal à respirer. Gaara me demandait si ça allait... Quelle question stupide... La même que j'avais refusé de poser à Naruto.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, j'aperçus Itachi entrer dans la pièce en écartant son frère de son chemin. Mes paupières se firent lourdes à ce moment précis, je n'entendais même plus Gaara me suppliant de lui répondre alors que je sentais encore ses mains sur ma blessure. Ma vision était de moins en moins nette. Tout me semblait devenir sombre et noir. La dernière chose que je vis fût le visage de mon beau maître livide au regard triste si proche de moi.

Mes paupières se fermèrent alors que je finissais par me dire que finalement ce n'était pas moi qui allait réconforter Sai et Naruto...

A suivre...

Un nouveau chapitre qui m'a été inspiré en quelques minutes et qu'il fallait que j'écrive à tout prix. Changement de point de vue pour se chapitre en quittant Naruto pour Djidane. Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura aussi la vision de quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie elodiedalton, Darkmoonlady, AkuriAtsuki pour leurs reviews !

A bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire^^

YBL


	8. Kaiser perdant un de ses trésors

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 8 :

Deux jours !

Deux jours sans aucune nouvelle de Djidane... Je le revois encore partir dans les bras d'Itachi inconscient... Sasuke était vert de rage que son frère l'ai poussé de son chemin pour passer avec Djidane dans les bras.

Sasuke était parti ensuite en nous menaçant de représailles si on faisait quoi que ce soit pou sortir du harem. S'il n'avait pas eu ses gardes du corps, moi et Naruto, on l'aurait arrangé le salaud. Foi d'hybride chien, il n'aurait plus était reconnaissable.

Et les domestiques avaient eu des consignes, Hinata nous l'avait avoué sans rien dire de plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur parler et de les tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans la maison.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait pas revu Sasuke. Il n'avait pas pointé son nez au harem ce qui était une chose extrêmement rare. Il passait toujours ne serait-ce que pour voir ce que nous faisions mais là pas la moindre trace de cet humain. Seul Hinata et Ino venaient leur apporter leur repas. Mais certaines assiettes n'avaient pas été touchées depuis deux jours.

Sai refusait de quitter sa chambre et son lit totalement tétanisé. Lorsqu'il avait mis la tête dehors quelques heures après le drame et qu'il avait vu la tâche de sang rouge sur le mur de la pièce principale, il s'était renfermé dans sa chambre ne voulant voir personne et ne réclamant que la solitude. Depuis ce jour, Sai n'avait rien mangé du tout. Il n'y avait généralement que Djidane qui savait comment rassurer l'hybride chat.

Gaara lui, s'était lavé les mains de manière quasi hystérique apeuré par le sang qui recouvrait ces mains et s'était changé après avoir jeté ces vêtements eux-aussi recouvert du sang de son ami. Gaara n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard, il préfère tout garder pour lui. Déjà très renfermé en tant normal, il n'avait quasiment rien dit depuis et essayait de mener ses journées sans y penser.

Naruto avait été le plus touché même s'il ne voulait pas trop le montrer. Il l'avait été encore plus en apprenant que Djidane l'avait défendu contre les propos qui visaient à lui nuire. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé et ressentait une rage de plus en plus intense envers son maître. Ce qui l'avait surtout choqué, je pense pour l'avoir entendu en parler deux fois c'était l'expression du visage d'Itachi lorsqu'il avait vu Djidane dans cet état.

Naruto n'avait toujours eu que de la haine pour les êtres humains en général. Il le lui avait lui-même confier et voir la panique et l'inquiétude qui transparaissait sur le visage de Djidane l'avait bouleversé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un être humain puisse être aussi inquiet pour un hybride.

Quelques minutes après l'événement Naruto avait regardé la tâche de sang sans bouger et avait dû rester immobile une dizaine de minutes ainsi sans bouger. Je l'avait regardé sans rien dire puis par instinct, je m'étais approché de lui et j'avais posé ma main sur son épaule pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de mon soutien.

Il s'était alors retourné et avait murmuré doucement :

" Ce salaud... Il est complétement fou... "

J'avais acquiescé sans rien dire. Je connaissais la cruauté de Sasuke pour y avoir fait face pendant longtemps mais je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait aller aussi loin. Il nous avait avouer avoir ordonné l'exécution de deux de nos anciens compagnons. Il n'avait pas pu de lui même les tuer. Il était cruel, sans coeur et froid mais avait peur de se salir lui-même les mains. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru jusqu'ici mais là, il avait été encore plus loin en voulant tuer de ces propres mains une personne qui ne lui appartenait même pas.

Naruto avait passé ensuite la soirée à me poser des questions sur Djidane. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait le poussait à vouloir en savoir plus sur l'hybride singe. J'avais répondu de mon mieux aux questions qu'il m'avait posé. Il s'était montré plus curieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

Il m'a surtout beaucoup interrogé sur la relation qui unissait Djidane et Itachi. Chose pas évidente à expliquer. En effet, les deux avaient toujours été très complices depuis que j'étais là. Itachi passait souvent voir Djidane pour discuter avec lui, sortir parfois ensemble pour des achats ou pour faire une visite. Mais j'étais certain d'une chose et Djidane en faisait la fierté qui distingué Itachi de son jeune frère. Son maître ne l'avait jamais touché de manière déplacé et il n'avait jamais couché ensemble. Cela avait étonné et même abasourdi Naruto sur le coup.

Mais depuis le temps que je vivais ici, je m'étais bien aperçu de la profonde différence qui existait entre les deux frères.

Depuis deux jours, j'avais donc surtout passé mon temps avec Naruto à discuter et à faire connaissance avec lui. J'avais découvert qu'il était à l'origine un hybride qui n'avait jamais été vendu et n'avait jamais eu de maître. Et le pauvre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur cet humain qui nous torturait déjà tous les trois avant son arrivée. J'étais curieux à mon tour de savoir comment il survivait avant de se faire attraper et enfermer en cage. Il avait été très loquace et parlait de cette période de sa vie avec des étoiles dans les yeux donnant envie à celui qui l'écoutait de vivre la même chose.

Nos pensées malheureusement ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce qui était arrivé à Djidane et nous avions essayé de poser des questions à Hinata sans succès.. Je ne vous parle même pas de notre tentative auprès d'Ino qui était partie presque en hurlant de peur parce qu'on lui avait adressé la parole.

Depuis ce matin, moi et Naruto nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de nous occuper des deux autres et surtout d'essayer d'obtenir des informations sur ce qui était arrivé à Djidane depuis que notre maître l'avait poignardé.

Naruto avait décidé d'essayer de faire connaissance davantage avec Sai en s'introduisant dans sa chambre et en allant progressivement jusqu'à lui en essayant de le rassurer. Et apparemment il avait réussi puisque je n'avais pas entendu Sai criait ou le mettre dehors.

De mon côté, je n'étais chargé d'essayer de savoir comment Gaara allait réellement vu qu'il dissimulait tout ce n'était pas forcément une chose particulièrement évident. Mais malgré mais diverses tentatives, Gaara n'avait pas voulu parler davantage qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait envie d 'être seul. Il avait fini par me le demander et moi, pas contrariant du tout, je l'avais laissé tranquille en me disant que je n'étais peut-être pas si doué pour ça.

J'étais en train de me demander si Naruto avait lui au moins, réussi à réconforter notre chat lorsque j'entendis le verrou du harem s'ouvrir.

Je m'étais retourné avlors pour voir qui venait au harem. Cela ne pouvait pas être Hinata, ni Ino vu l'heure.

En effet lorsque je me retournais je me retrouvais face à deux des gardes du corps de la maison Uchiwa. Je reconnu l'un d'eux qui était là lorsque Sasuke s'en était pris à Djidane et qui nous avait empêché de venger notre compagnon.

" L'hybride chien, tu nous suis. "

Ton catégorique et froid. Il me faisait penser à Sasuke en parlant ainsi. Et en ce moment ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de me faire obéir. Ce salaud avait eu le geste de trop.. Il m'avait fait obéir jusqu'ici mais ce n'était pas prêt de se renouveler... Ou du moins pas aussi facilement que celui-ci le croyait...

" Pourquoi ? "

Question simple et courte. Dont la réponse ne devait pas être tr-s compliquée... Gaara s'était avancé à mes côtés regardant les deux hommes intrigué lui aussi.

" Monsieur Uchiwa veut te voir alors grouille-toi ou on t'emmène de force. "

Monsieur Uchiwa ? Le père de Sasuke ? Ma curiosité était piqué au vif. Que pouvait-il me vouloir ? J'étais tellement surpris que je baissais les yeux pour me concentrer sur mes pensées. Malheureusement, les deux gardes du corps n'avait pas l'air d'être d'une patience extraordinaire. L'un d'eux posa sa main sur mon bras gauche pour m'emmener. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un mouvement de recul que Gaara lui avait fait lâcher mon bras.

" Lee, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais si tu ne veux pas en subir des conséquences déplaisantes... Après tout tu l'as déjà défendu la dernière fois et c'était déjà beaucoup trop. "

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant Gaara surpris par les propos de Gaara que je ne comprenais pas. Ce n'était pas son style de s'opposer et encore moins de menacer les personnes de la maison. Et d'où connaissait-il le prénom de ce garde du corps.

Le dénommé Lee lâcha mon bras. Il semblait à la fois surpris et un tantinet agacé, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre garde du corps avant d'ajouter sur un ton moins froid.

" Je ne suis pas là pour créer des problèmes... Monsieur Uchiwa veut seulement le voir... Rien à voir avec Sasuke ou un de ses ordres... Je te le jure Gaara. "

C'était moi ou il me manquait des informations pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. L'hybride tanuki et le garde du corps se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire avant que l'humain soupire.

" Bon tu nous suis sans résistance le chien ? "

" Il s'appelle Kiba. " Ajoute Gaara en fixant toujours le garde du corps qu'il semblait bien connaître.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là. L'attention des deux gardes se reporta malgré tout sur moi. L'autre garde du corps moins patient s'avança vers moi et m'attacha rapidement les mains dans le dos avec des menottes.

" Eh "

Je fis un mouvement pour me dégager mais les deux hommes m'en empêchèrent.

" Tu ne crains rien... C'est par sécurité pour Monsieur Uchiwa. Suis-nous sans te faire remarquer. Le maître veut seulement te parler. "

" Me parler ? "

Je fronçais les sourcils complètement étonné. L'un d'eux me fit avancer en me poussant doucement. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, je n'avais jamais rencontré le père de Sasuke. Que me voulait-il ? Je ne comprenais pas. Poussé par la curiosité, je me disais que j'aurais tout le temps de m'opposer et de me faire entendre si la situation s'envenimait. Je décidais de les suivre en me réservant le droit de me faire remarquer plus tard si besoin.

Gaara me regardait partir sans rien dire alors que je me retrouvais sur le palier, le dénommé Lee se retourna vers Gaara et ajouta sans que l'autre garde n'entende.

" Je te promet qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. "

Je me retournais vers la porte au moment où Naruto entré dans la pièce, me voyant ainsi, il commença à crier un "eh" tonitruant en se dirigeant vers la porte mais Gaara le stoppa d'un geste et Lee referma la porte aussitôt.

Je me retrouvais dans les couloirs avec les deux gardes du corps escorté dans un lieu qui m'était totalement inconnu puisqu'on se dirigeait vers l'aile Ouest de la maison. Partie réservée aux parents de Sasuke et d'Itachi. Je remarquais que la demeure était d'autant plus luxueuse. Je regardais de plus prêt le garde du corps qui semblait connaître Gaara. Il avait l'air particulièrement pensif. J'avançais à travers les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à une pièce.

Un des deux hommes frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde pour me faire entrer. Dans la pièce, je vis un homme mûr assis à un bureau qui me regardait avec attention, il devait sans doute s'agir du père de Sasuke et Itachi. Les deux garçons étaient d'ailleurs là devant lui.

Lorsque je fis un pas dans la pièce, les deux fils se retournèrent et je dus me retenir de rire en voyant Sasuke avec un oeil au beurre noir. J'enviais celui qui avait eu le plaisir de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Etait-ce Itachi qui avait fait ça ? J'étais véritablement très curieux de le savoir.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, Sasuke fronça les sourcils apparemment très énervé de voir là et surtout que je le vois dans cet état.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? "

Sur un ton calme, le père lui répondit en souriant.

" C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir... Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un de tes esclaves préférés non ? "

Sasuke ne répondit pas alors qu'Itachi à son tour me regardait un peu surpris de ma présence.

" Je ne vois pas ce que viens faire mon esclave dans notre conversation ! " S'agaça Sasuke.

Le père de Sasuke se redressa pour se mettre plus à l'aise dans son fauteuil. Son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

" Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Pour avoir osé toucher à la propriété de ton frère aîné, tu mérites une bonne punition... Cet esclave-là ne t'appartient plus... Désormais, il sera l'esclave d'Itachi. "

" QUOI ! "

A suivre...

Un nouveau chapitre qui m'a permis de mettre en place plusieurs petites choses qui devrait déboucher sur des beaux couples... Enfin selon mon opinion.J'aime bien écrire avec le point de vue de Kiba donc on va continuer quelques temps avec lui. Désolé de vous laisser le suspens concernant Djidane mais vous serez ficé au prochain chapitre promis...

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie Darkmoonlady, elodiedalton, Eimiko, Misete, AkuriAtsuki, crokante (merci beaucoup pour ta review anonyme à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre) pour leurs reviews !

A très bientôt, j'espère...

YBL


	9. Insultes et respect

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 9 :

" QUOI ! "

Sasuke avait crié sans pouvoir se contrôler face à à la nouvelle totalement inattendu. Moi, j'avais la bouche ouverte totalement hébété par la nouvelle. Esclave d'Itachi ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'avais mal entendu...

" Tu as très bien entendu, Sasuke... "

" Il en est hors de question ! Kiba est à moi ! " Lança Sasuke sur ton son appel.

Le père de Sasuke se releva, les deux mains appuyées sur son bureau en fixant son fils le regard noir. Il tapa du point en haussant la voix encore plus fort que son fils.

" Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu parles Sasuke ! "

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre n'osant pas répliquer davantage.

" Père, je ne sais si c'est une bonne... " Ajouta Itachi sur un ton calme.

Son père, dont la patience semblait atteindre ses limites, le coupa sans attendre qu'il est terminé sa phrase en le faisant taire d'un geste strict et très clair. Je le laissais faire ravi. Itachi n'allait pas remettre en cause cette décision qui me convenait parfaitement. Ne plus être la victime de ce sale pervers violent et méchant. Ne plus être torturé et devoir se taire face à ce monstre... Etre l'esclave d'Itachi était une véritable aubaine en espérant que cela ne rendrait pas jaloux Djidane. C'est à cet instant que je repensais au sort de Djidane... Je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de lui mais à voir l'attitude d'Itachi, Djidane devait aller bien mieux que je ne l'avais cru pendant ces quelques jours.

"Ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrais pas dessus... C'est clair ? Maintenant, vous sortez de mon bureau tous les deux, j'ai du travail à faire... "

Sasuke sans un mot fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte dans ma direction. Et je dois l'avouer... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... C'était beaucoup beaucoup trop tentant... Il était tout prêt de moi, à quelques centimètres et c'est vraiment sorti tout seul, tout bas, juste pour que lui l'entende.

" Pauvre connard... "

Aussitôt, Sasuke se stoppa dans sa démarche. Il tourna la tête vers moi, l'oeil mauvais.

" L'oeil au beurre noir te va à ravir. "

Je le vit crisper ses poings en me fixant le regard de plus en plus noir mais je le vit regarder dans son dos son père. Il savait sans doute que toute nouvelle esclandre lui vaudrait une nouvelle punition. Il battit donc en retraite en me maudissant du regard et en murmurant :

" Ca se payera... "

Itachi était juste derrière son frère et il me fixa apparemment un peu gêné. Il me sourit avec douceur.

" Tu me suis ? "

J'acquiesçais doucement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais opposer de la résistance à Itachi alors qu'au fond de moi, j'étais ravi de ce changement. Qui d'autres aurait été assez fou pour regretter le malade dénommé Sasuke ? Mes pensées allèrent alors à mes autres camarades, Sai, Gaara et Naruto... J'espérais que Sasuke ne se vengerait pas sur eux. De toute façon, le connaissant, il n'irait pas les embêter tant qu'il aurait son oeil au beurre noir.

Itachi qui avait récupéré les clés de mes menottes me détacha les mains redonnant les menottes à un garde. Je quittais le bureau du père des deux frère. Nous avancions dans les couloirs lorsque je vis au détour d'un de ceux-ci, Sasuke enguirlandé Lee, l'accusant d'être responsable du fait que je ne lui appartienne plus. Lee se défendait mollement apparemment gêné.

" Je t'ai fait perdre la place de chef des gardes de la maison à cause de ce que tu avais fait... J'aurais du te faire renvoyer ce jour-là.. Si mon père ne t'avait défendu, tu ne serait plus là, tu entends ! Tu mériterais... "

Sasuke grimaça et se tut aussitôt en m'apercevant avec son frère, il nous regarda passer en silence toisant son frère du regard. Itachi ne baissa pas le regard et fixa son frère silencieusement. Ce moment me parut extrêmement long. Lorsque l'on tourna au bout du couloir, Sasuke reprit ses réprimandes à haute voix.

Je détournais la tête intrigué par cette dispute. Apparemment il n'y avait pas que ses esclaves que Sasuke traité mal... Un jour, il allait certainement le regretter.

Je me retournais et fixais Itachi. Jamais auparavant je n'avais vraiment été seul avec lui. Je lui avais très peu parlé directement jusqu'ici et je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise. Après quelques hésitations, je finis par lui demander.

" Où va-t-on ? "

Il me sourit gentiment avant de me répondre sur un ton doux et calme.

" Nous allons dans ma chambre. Mon père a décidé de séparer mes esclaves et ceux de mon frère. En attendant que mon père trouve un endroit, je vais devoir te garder dans ma chambre, tu verras, je te laisserais le canapé et tu sera toujours mieux installé que dans ton ancienne place dans la chambre de mon frère. "

Ce que venait de dire Itachi me fit pâlir. Pas le fait de partager la chambre avec lui car je ne craignais rien de déplacé de sa part mais l'idée d'être séparé des autres m'inquiétait énormément pour eux. J'avais l'étrange et désagréable impression de les abandonner.

" Nous séparer mais pourquoi ? "

" Pour éviter justement que l'un de nous touche aux esclaves de l'autre... Je sais que tu ne dois pas le vouloir et je le comprend... Djidane m'a dit la même chose... "

Je réalisais tout à coup que l'ensemble des événements qui venaient de se produire m'avait totalement fait oublier Djidane. Je me maudissais, m'en voulant d'avoir fait une telle omission et sans attendre davantage, je l'interrogeais me disant que la séparation possible serait un problème que je verrais ensuite.

" Djidane va bien ? "

Itachi avait du entendre à mon ton de voix que j'étais inquiet pour mon ami. Il me rassura aussitôt avec un ton bienveillant.

" Djidane récupère. Il particulièrement bien soigné mais ne doit pas quitter le lit pour plusieurs semaines, le temps que la blessure qui est quand même très profonde se cicatrise. Il est installé dans ma chambre. Quand je suis parti, il était en train de faire la sieste... "

Je souris rassuré enfin pour mon ami. Djidane allait bien... Un poids énorme sembla s'envoler. Il fallait absolument que Naruto apprenne la nouvelle, cela lui permettrait de se sentir moins coupable.

Nous étions enfin arrivé devant ce qui devait être la chambre d'Itachi. Il pris son trousseau de clé et le glissa dans la serrure pour ouvrir. Je le regardais faire curieux de voir sa chambre et surtout impatient de voir Djidane. La porte s'ouvrit et je fus immédiatement étonné par la grandeur de la chambre de mon nouveau maître.

La chambre de Sasuke était déjà d'une taille impressionnante mais celle de son grand frère faisait au moins le double. Un grand lit trôné dans un coin de la pièce. Face à lui se trouvait un immense bureau recouvert de paperasses. Au milieu de la pièce, on pouvait voir une table avec un service à thé. Probablement amené par une des servantes il y a peu. Dans un coin un peu plus loin, on voyait entrouvert la porte d'une garde-robe. A côté de la porte, on pouvait voir deux grands canapés juste à côté de quelques instrument de musique.

Mon attention se reporta sur le lit où Djidane dormait apparemment comme un bébé. Le visage tranquille et reposé, il était torse nu et un immense bandage recouvrait une grande partie de son corps. J'esquissais un sourire définitivement rassuré de le voir dormir ainsi.

Itachi s'avança dans la pièce en direction du service à thé en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je l'écoutais sans me faire prier m'asseyant face à lui comme il me le demandait. Il me sourit et commença à se servir une tasse de th en m'en proposant une ce que je déclinais plus par mauvais souvenirs de drague donnée par Sasuke par ce biais que pour autre chose. Il commença à boire son thé en me regardant sans oser entamer la conversation. Il semblait étrangement gêné de voir dans sa chambre. Il faut dire que jusqu'ici, Itachi n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul esclave et qu'il ne savait probablement pas ce qu'il allait faire de moi.

Après un long silence qui dura quelques minutes, il finit par prendre la parole en cherchant ses mots pour apparemment ne pas me blesser.

" Ne le prends pas mal... Cela me fait bizarre d'avoir un autre esclave que Djidane avec moi... Je n'ai rien contre toi Kiba... Depuis le temps que Sasuke te fait du mal, je me doute que tu dois être très soulagé de ce changement... Mais... comment te dire... Pour Djidane... Disons que... "

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant parler ainsi. Il donné vraiment l'impression de ne pas vouloir me blesser mais je savais par avance ce qu'il voulait me dire.. Les autres esclaves et moi, on l'avait deviné depuis bien longtemps...

" Disons que pour toi, il a une valeur bien plus précieuse que moi. Il y a un lien bien particulier et sûrement très précieux qui vous uni tous les deux, j'en suis conscient et je respecte énormément ça. "

Il sembla soulagé en entendant ces mots tous simples et sincère sortir de ma bouche. Il bu une autre tasse de thé avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence.

" Cela va même au delà du simple lien... Je suis amoureux de Djidane, même si je ne lui l'ai jamais dit... Et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour lui. Lorsque j'ai laissé Djidane entre les mains des médecins et que j'ai été voir Sasuke, si quelqu'un n'avait pas été là pour nous séparer, je crois que j'aurai pu le tuer... "

Sa voix était douce lorsqu'il évoqua Djidane et devient plus dure à la mention de son frère. Je fus un peu étonné de la confidence qu'il me faisait à moi en regardant son esclave endormi sur son lit. Puis comme s'il redescendait sur terre après avoir un moment était peru dans ses pensées en regardant mon ami, il me sourit et me dit doucement.

" Cette confidence reste entre nous d'accord Kiba ? "

A suivre...

Je suis assez content de la tournure des événements pour Itachi, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais que je n'utilise pas d'habitude lorsque j'écris mes idées. Je me demande si vous vous douter de tous les couples que je veux mettre en place... Certains semblent de plus en plus évident et d'autres moins... Sauf si vous arrivez à lire dans mes pensées^^

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie Naoki92, elodiedalton, Darkmoonlady, Misete, Eimiko, AkuriAtsuki, pour leurs reviews !

Au prochain chapitre, j'espère...

YBL


	10. Bonne action et bad action

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 10 :

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que j'étais l'esclave d'Itachi et croyez-moi, je sentais bien la différence entre les deux frères. Itachi se révélait tellement doux et sensible par rapport à son petit frère. Il était étonnant. J'avais même parfois l'impression d'être sur une autre planète.

Pour les nuits, il m'avait installé dans un des canapés alors que lui partageait son lit avec Djidane en tout bien, tout honneur. L'événement n'avait d'ailleurs pas tellement changé Djidane qui respirait toujours la joie de vivre et qui essayait de remonter le moral de tout le monde.

C'était lui qui était allongé, blessé et c'est pourtant lui qui me rassurait sur le sort de mes compagnons. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait été jaloux à cause de la décision du père de Sasuke. Bien au contraire, quand il l'avait appris, il avait rigolé rien d'en imaginant la tête qu'avait dû avoir

Sasuke en entendant la nouvelle. Et il est vrai que lorsque j'y repensais sa tête avait vraiment valu le coup.

Ce que j'appris très rapidement avec Itachi, c'est qu'il était très observateur et s'apercevait très vite des états d'âmes des personnes qui l'entourait. Le lendemain de mon "adoption" par lui, il me demanda plusieurs fois si j'avais bien.

Mon visage devait en effet sans doute trahir mon inquiétude pour mes autres compagnons. Quand j'ai fini par lui confier la chose, il avait sourit pour me rassurer et m'avait dit :

" Je ne peux pas t'emmener les voir. Mon père l'a interdit mais je peux aller leur faire passer un message de ta part en personne. "

Je l'avais regardé un peu hésitant au départ mais il m'avait tellement répété que cela ne le dérangé pas que je finis par lui confier tout ce que je voulais qu'on leur fasse dire. Il fut très étonné d'apprendre que personne ne nous avait encore dit la veille que Djidane était toujours vivant et écouta avec attention tout ce que je lui demandais de dire aux autres.

Il partit ensuite les voir et revint avec un grand sourire me racontant le soulagement qu'avait ressenti les trois hybrides en apprenant que Djidane et moi allions bien. Il me répéta aussi leur surprise à l'annonce de mon changement de " propriétaire " mais aucun n'avait paru jaloux ou envieux. Ils étaient tellement soulagé d'avoir de nos nouvelles à tous les deux.

Itachi est vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Tout l'opposé de son frère. Il n'a véritablement aucun geste déplacé et traite ces esclaves véritablement comme des égaux.

Donc depuis ces trois jours, j'avais passé mon temps avec Djidane. Lui remontant le moral et lui tenant compagnie en l'absence d'Itachi.

Je ne lui avais rien dit de la confession que m'avait fait le grand frère de Sasuke mais je dois avouez que cela me démangeait tellement.

Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire après tout ? C'était tellement flagrant quand on y repensait et c'était une si jolie histoire d'amour.

Un esclave et son maître...

Je sais, je dois avoir un peu une âme un petit peu fleur bleue mais au fond qui ne l'ai pas ?

Pendant ces quelques jours, j'avais dû rester enfermer dans la chambre de mon nouveau maître. Celui-ci essayant de persuadé son père de nous laisser nous remettre dans le même lieu que les autres mais avec plus de sécurité pour éviter ce genre d'événement. En gros, avec des moyens de contenir son petit frère.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause.

Au contraire, le père était selon les propres dires d'Itachi, en train de nous préparer un nouveau lieu pour Djidane et moi, bien à part de celui où étaient les autres.

Je voyais tellement Djidane essayait d'arranger les choses que je n'insistais pas pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise ou pour ne pas paraître capricieux.

Je me sentais redevable vis-à-vis de lui. Je ne saurai vous expliquer ça dans les détails mais je me sentais bien avec cette nouvelle vie.

Je ne risquais pas de me faire violer à chaque instant...

Je ne risquais pas de retrouver ma nourriture droguée...

Je ne risquais pas de me faire frapper ou alors d'être la cause des coups sur un autre esclave.

La peur que l'on ressentais tous les jours, chaque seconde même à être l'esclave de Sasuke avait complétement disparu et m'avait fait tellement de bien...

C'est pour ça que lorsque mon nouveau maître est venu me demander un service, je n'avais pas hésité longtemps. Surtout que ce n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux ou de risqué pour moi. Et pourtant Itachi était venu me voir un peu mal à l'aise de me demander ça et avec la visible intention de ne pas me forcer si je disais non.

" Kiba... Il faudrait que je te demande un service... "

J'étais alors assis sur le lit à côté de Djidane avec qui je discutais pour occuper ma journée quand il me demanda ça. J'avais acquiescé aussitôt.

" Bien sûr, quel est ce service ? "

Itachi avait pris une grande respiration avant de me répondre.

" Mon père me demande d'accueillir le fils d'un de ses importants clients pour discuter affaire. Or cette famille est très intéressée d'esclave, ils en ont plusieurs dizaines et se vantent souvent de leurs services et de leurs efficacités. "

Je regardais Itachi intrigué par le début de sa phrase alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

" Je vais devoir lui faire un bon accueil avec mon frère et je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'y aider en simplement acceptant de faire le service pendant son séjour. Je ne te demande pas de te laisser toucher ou de lui faire des avances. Simplement de jouer l'esclave modèle servant le thé, la nourriture comme un domestique. "

Il me regardait un peu hésitant mais fut coupé dans son récit par Djidane.

" Je l'ai déjà fait pour Itachi, tu sais Kiba. Tu ne risques rien, on te demande juste de faire le service à la place d'Hinata et d'Ino. "

J'avais écouté attentivement la proposition y réfléchissant rapidement.

" Vois-tu, si Djidane n'était pas blessé, je lui aurai demandé à lui mais dans son état, cela pourrait être dangereux... Et si tu acceptes cela évitera à Sasuke de devoir forcer l'un de ces esclaves à le faire, si tenté qu'il réussisse d'ailleurs..."

Je lui avais sourit avant de lui répondre sincèrement, pensant que je lui devais bien au moins ça. "

" Bien sûr, j'accepte. Si je peux t'être utile se sera avec plaisir. "

Ma réponse semblait le rendre un peu moins mal à l'aise. Il ajouta apparemment soulagé.

" Je te jures qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Le fils de ce client est très bien élevé, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois... Mais je pense que le plus dur pour toi, ça va être de supporter Sasuke. "

J'acquiesçais doucement. L'envie de le frapper et de me venger de tout ce qu'il m'avait, de tout ce qu'ils nous avait fait subir n'avait pas disparu du tout.

" Ne t'inquiète pas... je ne ferais pas d'esclandre... "

Je l'avais juré à Itachi. Pas la moindre remarque à l'attention de Sasuke, ni geste pour l'agacer et pourtant...

Et là maintenant que j'avais revêtu le costume des domestiques de la maison et que j'étais en train de leur servir le thé après le repas, je dois avouer qu'en arrivant à la tasse de Sasuke après avoir fait celle de l'invité et d'Itachi. L'envie de lui vider de l'eau chaude bien sur l'entrejambe me démangeait affreusement l'esprit.

Mais jusque-là, Sasuke s'était bien conduit, attitude surprenante mais son sourire caché quelque chose.

Le fils de ce fameux client semblait avoir le même âge qu'Itachi. De long cheveux coiffé en catogan. Des yeux noirs et qui trahissaient une certaine gentillesse. Un visage agréable à regarder et apparemment assez sympathique et même drôle d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre de la conversation. Il n'avait pas une tenue des plus chics que j'ai pû voir. Au contraire, il portait quelque chose d'accès détendu et d'accès ample. Il se dénommait Shikamaru mais Sasuke qui semblait vouloir jouer la carte de la proximité avec lui, l'appelait sans arrêt Shika.

L'arrivée de l'homme s'était particulièrement bien passé et le repas également malgré quelques regards en biais adressés à ma personne par Sasuke. Ce fameux Shikamaru n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé envers moi.

Il passait la majorité de leur temps à parler de leur affaire, sujet auquel je ne comprenais rien.

Je terminais de servir l'eau chaude dans la tasse de Sasuke. Il commençais à se faire tard mais ces humains semblaient décidés à rester un moment à parler chiffres et statistiques.

Je me retenais de bailler à cause de mon désintérêt complet pour la chose. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fatigué mais j'avais hâte de rejoindre Djidane pour parler un peu puisque je n'avais pas dis un mot depuis que j'avais commencé le service.

Itachi me lançais de grand sourire apparemment ravi de ce que j'avais fait. Ce qui me changeait vraiment des coups de Sasuke.

" Il se fait tard... " Soupira Itachi en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

" Vous avez raison et le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos... " Ajouta Shikamaru en prenant lui aussi une gorgée de thé.

" Vous souhaitez peut-être vous reposer ? " Demanda Itachi sur un ton des plus polis.

L'invité acquiesça doucement en continuant de boire son thé.

" Avant de vous laisser vous reposer, je voudrais vous faire un cadeau pour la nuit. " Avait ajouté Sasuke en me fixant.

J'avais aussitôt froncé les sourcils sachant que cela ne présageait rien de bon venant de sa part. Sasuke avait fait alors appelé un de ses hommes en faisant tinter la sonnette du salon. Et quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme était revenu... Mais pas seul.

Il tenait par les épaules Naruto dont les mains était attaché dans le dos et dont les pieds était entravé par des sortes de chaînes. Il avait même fait baillonner Naruto. L'hybride renard lançait des regards haineux et essayait de se débattre de toutes ses forces. On voyait bien que l'homme avait dû avoir du mal à l'entraver ainsi et qu'il n'avait pas du faire ça seul. Je regardais l'entrée de Naruto complètement choqué de le voir ainsi mais pas surpris par ce genre d'attitude de la part de Sasuke.

Je devais grimacé sans m'en rendre compte. Comment ce salaud pouvait-il faire ça ? Ca ne lui suffisait pas de faire souffrir ces esclaves par lui-même, il fallait qu'il demande aux autres aussi de le faire pour lui.

Naruto et moi échangèrent un regard. Je voulais intervenir mais cela n'aurait servi à rien de m'interposer car nous aurions fini par créer des ennuis à Itachi et surtout Sasuke aurait été encore plus terrible avec Naruto. Je le connaissais. Il se pouvait même qu'il est orchestré ça dans l'espoir que je perde ma patience et que j'aille détacher Naruto ou du moins tenté de le faire pour pouvoir ensuite en son âme et conscience faire du mal à Naruto et réclamer même une punition pour moi à son père. Ce type était véritablement un monstre.

Shikamaru parut surpris et regarda Sasuke pour avoir une explication. Le jeune Uchiwa lui répondit le plus naturellement possible.

" Vous passerez une meilleure nuit ici avec un esclave à vos côtés... Je vous propose mon meilleur esclave même s'il n'est pas des plus docile, vous verrez que passer une nuit avec lui et très intéressant. "

Itachi regardait faire son frère ne sachant comment réagir et me fixant moi et Naruto à tour de rôle à la recherche d'une idée pour arrêter ça. Et moi, je sentais mon sang bouillir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser

faire ça. Naruto n'avait jamais vécu ça par le passé et le viol que lui avait fait subir Sasuke l'avait suffisamment fait souffrir sans qu'il ne doive en subir davantage... Il fallait que j'intervienne. Je n'allais pas laisser faire ça... Naruto ne méritait pas ça. Et sans réfléchir davantage, agissant par instinct, je n'étais avancé vers Shikamaru me penchant vers lui avant de murmurer.

" Moi, monsieur, je me propose à la place de cet esclave... Je suis beaucoup plus docile et vous verrez que vous passerez une bien meilleure nuit avec moi qu'avec lui... " Mon ton était doux alors que je prenais une pose pour lui plaire.

Je me dégoutais tout seul mais je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux.

Mais au moins, j'avais réussi mon coup car autour de moi, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni Itachi ne s'attendait à ça...

A suivre...

Voilà la suite de mon histoire préférée pour l'instant... Il faut dire que je m'attache de plus en plus aux différents personnages de cette histoire. Encore plus à Kiba depuis que je fais son point de vue... Par contre, je me surprend moi-même des capacités de nuisances que je donne à Sasuke. Il faut dire qu'il est capable de tout, notamment dans le pire...

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie elodiedalton, Darkmoonlady, Misete, AkuriAtsuki, Eimiko pour leurs reviews !

En espérant que ça continue de vous plaire^^

YBL


	11. Angoisse et soulagement

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 11 :

Moi, monsieur, je me propose à la place de cet esclave... Je suis beaucoup plus docile et vous verrez que vous passerez une bien meilleure nuit avec moi qu'avec lui... " Mon ton était doux alors que je prenais une pose pour lui plaire.

Lorsque j'eus terminé ma proposition, je fus étonné par les regards qu'on me lançait.

Naruto était calmé et me regardait de manière incrédule en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre mon geste. Sasuke lui était déjà ulcéré que j'ai pu compromettre son plan pour nous nuire et crispait ses poings sur les rebords de son siège sans même attendre la réponse de la personne concernée.

Itachi lui semblait complètement perdu et bredouilla un :

" Kiba, tu ne.. tu ne devrais... "

Je fis un grand sourire à Itachi en l'interrompant.

" Si Monsieur veut un esclave, je suis sûr qu'il me préférera à un esclave aussi rebelle... "

Qu'es-ce que je pouvais débiter comme connerie... Et qu'est-ce qui me poussait à vouloir protéger autant Naruto ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment moi même... Peut-être que je culpabilisais un peu d'être libéré de l'emprise de Sasuke alors que lui et les autres étaient toujours ses victimes.

Shikamaru ne regarda avec un sourire puis ajouta sur un ton amusé.

" J'aime les esclaves de caractère... "

Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul idiot à dire des conneries.

Itachi semblait dépassé complètement et devait être en train de chercher un moyen pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il avait parfaitement deviné mes intentions, je le lisais dans son regard mais il était aussi contre le fait que je me sacrifie, si j'ose dire, pour déjouer les bêtises de son frère.

Mais il faut savoir que quand j'ai pris une décision aussi bête soit-elle, je vais jusqu'au bout. Je ne me voyais pas revenir en arrière. Ce qui était dit, était dit. Je lançais un sourire à Itachi qui se voulait convaincant et qui voulait lui faire comprendre que je maîtrisais la situation ce qui était évidemment un gros mensonge.

" Cela ne vous gêne pas Itachi ? "

Regard d'Itachi qui me fixe aussitôt cherchant la réponse qu'il doit donner à cette phrase. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre par un hochement de tête qu'il devais accepter. Apparemment, il avait compris.

" Si c'est ce que souhaite Kiba... "

Je me contentais de sourire à Shikamaru alors que Sasuke se levait pour aller murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme qui tenait Naruto. L'homme acquiesça au propos du jeune Uchiwa et disparut en emmenant avec lui le kitsune blond.

" Bien puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vais me retirer si cela ne vous dérange pas.. " Le ton de Shikamaru était doux. Je redoutais déjà d'avance ce qui m'attendait mais je l'avais choisi.

Je regardais un instant Sasuke qui me fusillait du regard sans dire un mot.

Il serra la main de Shikamaru avec un faux sourire dont il avait le secret. Itachi se rapprocha de moi pour essayer de me faire comprendre que s'il le fallait, il trouverait un moyen de me sauver du piège dans lequel je m'étais jeté mais je secouais la tête. Après tout, je m'étais jeté dans la gueule du loup tout seul et je n'allais pas créer des problèmes à Itachi. J'avais tellement été libéré de devenir son esclave, ce n'était pas pour lui nuire.

Shikamaru salua Itachi à son tour. Sasuke se rapprocha d'eux et ajouta sur un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

" Nous avons mis deux chambres à votre disposition... Comme cela, si vous voulait rester un moment seul, vous pourrez envoyer Kiba dans l'autre chambre vous attendre. "

Je sentis dans la voix de Sasuke toute la colère et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour moi à cet instant mais je m'en fichais complètement.

Shikamaru avança en suivant Hinata qui avait été désigné pour nous guider jusqu'aux chambres qui avaient été réservées à Shikamaru.

Il s'agissait de deux chambres l'une à côté de l'autre, situées dans l'aile des invités. Je restais derrière l'invité sans dire un mot me demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Hinata nous désigna une des deux chambres et l'ouvrit pour nous faire entrer. Je suivait le jeune homme sans me faire prier.

Hinata fit les dernières recommandations, rappelant qu'il suffisait de sonner pour contacter les cuisines et demander ce dont on avait besoin. Shikamaru acquiesça avant de la laisser se retirer.

Je me retrouvais alors seul face à lui, un peu gêné ne sachant comment réagir. L'invité me sourit et me fit signe de m'asseoir à la table à côté du lit sur une des chaises. Je le fit sans rien dire attendant qu'il commence à parler.

" Tu as eu un geste noble, je trouve... "

Je le regardais essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais Shikamaru ne me laissa pas le temps de parler et lui enchaînait :

" J'ai bien vu que tu as voulu protéger cet esclave qui visiblement se débattait pour ne pas obéir à son maître... Il faut dire que Sasuke est connu pour être bien différent de son frère sur ce sujet-là... Est-ce que j'ai vu juste ? "

Je ne pu réprimer un petit sourire en acquiesçant silencieusement. Il me demanda directement :

" Cet esclave, c'est ton petit ami ? " Le ton se voulait doux et rassurant.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire en l'entendant me dire ça.

" Non, c'est juste un ami. "

" Il a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi... " Il se redressa sur sa chaise. " Je te rassure, ma famille est connue pour avoir beaucoup d'esclaves mais nous les traitons bien différemment de Sasuke... Je les considère plus comme des domestiques que comme des esclaves, donc tu ne risques rien à partager la soirée avec moi... Si ce n'est discuter un petit peu pour passer le temps... "

Je crois qu'à cet instant, j'ai dû lâcher un long soupir de soulagement sans m'en rendre compte en affichant un visage apaisé.

" Merci... "

Il se mit à sourire à son tour et ajouta :

" Dès que j'irai me coucher, je te laisserai cette chambre et j'irai m'allonger dans l'autre. "

J'acquiesçais machinalement alors que Shikamaru commença à engager la conversation sur différents sujets. Mis à l'aise par l'entrée en matière de l'invité, je me montrais très loquace ce qui nous permis de discuter de nombreux sujets sans restriction.

Tous les sujets possibles furent abordé que ce soit sur mon travail d'esclave dans la maison des Uchiwa, que ce que je pensais de la condition des esclaves hybrides et je ne me privais pas de donner mon opinion puisque Shikamaru me demandait mon avis et qu'il semblait véritablement intéressé par mes propos.

La discussion dura beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je sentis mon interlocuteur commencer à bailler probablement fatigué par sa journée de travail mais aussi par ses discussions qu'il avait eu avec les deux frères Uchiwa à propos de ces affaires. Ne voulant pas importuner cet invité qui se révélait tellement agréable, je lui proposais de ne pas l'ennuyer davantage.

Il eu un sourire mais insista malgré tout pour terminer le sujet que nous avions abordé ce qui fit continuer la conversation une petite demie-heure de plus.

Sentant la conclusion de notre conversation, je me redressais prêt à m'éclipser mais Shikamaru insista pour me laisser cette chambre et prendre plutôt l'autre. Je n'insistais pas pour ne pas déranger l'invité.

Il se releva et me salua me souhaitant une nuit reposante avant de quitter la pièce me laissant un sentiment mitigé. Au final, Naruto n'aurait rien risqué avec quelqu'un comme Shikamaru. Je me rendait compte que finalement tous les humains n'étaient vraiment pas aussi dérangé que le plus jeune des Uchiwas.

J'allais me lever pour gagner le lit et profiter de ma première nuit seul dans une chambre d'un tel luxe dans cette maison mais on frappa alors à la porte.

" Entrez... "

Je fus surpris de vois Shikamaru entrer apparemment un peu embarassé.

" Finalement, je préfère te laisser l'autre chambre... tu comprendras en regardant le lit... "

Je fronçais les sourcils intrigué et j'obéis sans parler davantage en quittant la chambre pour me diriger vers l'autre véritablement étonné par les propos de Shikamaru. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je compris pourquoi Shikamaru avait changé d'avis.

Au milieu de la pièce, Naruto était attaché sur le lit. Les mains attachées à la tête du lit et les pieds ensemble, il avait les yeux bandés en plus du baillon qu'il avait déjà plus tôt. Je restais un moment surpris avant de m'approcher du lit.

Il sentit ma présence prêt de lui mais ne me reconnaissant pas, il commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Je me stoppais avant de murmurer :

" C'est moi Kiba, Naruto, tu ne risques rien rassure-toi. "

En entendant ma voix, il se calma. Je rapprochais ma main de son bandeau et je le lui ôtais pour lui sourire. Son regard paniqué au départ se radoucit en me voyant seul dans la pièce. Je me dépêchais de lui ôter le baillon.

" Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? "

Je le rassurais en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shikamaru. Sa gentillesse et son attitude vis-à-vis de moi et comment il avait réagit en le trouvant attaché ici. Naruto m'écouta attentivement alros que je m'occupais de le détacher tout en continuant de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après m'avoir attentivement écoute, Naruto se laissa aller à toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables contre Sasuke qui, une fois de plus, avait voulu se servir de lui de force. J'essayais de le calmer ce qui n'était pas évident d'autant plus que j'étais d'accord avec lui et que je connaissais parfaitement cette situation aussi.

Calmé après un temps et totalement libéré de ses liens, il s'assit sur le lit en frottant ses poignets qui avait l'air de le faire souffrir. Je lui souriais pour le rassurer en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

" Tu as de la chance quand même... Après avoir échappé aux mains de Sasuke, tu tombes sur un humain qui n'est pas un bourreau... " Ajouta Naruto sur un ton neutre.

" Oui mais entre temps j'ai été torturé par Sasuke pendant longtemps... "

" oui, c'est vrai... Pardon, excuse-moi... En attendant je te remercie... "

En l'entendant me remercier, je me mis à rougir. Je ne voulais pas partir sur ce sujet et qu'il me force à développer mes raisons et je préférais détourner la conversation.

" Oublie-ça... En attendant, profitons d'une nuit sans maître, ni quoi que ce soit pour nous ennuyer... Tu vas pouvoir récupérer ton sommeil sans risque l'intrusion de Sasuke. Je te laisse le lit, moi, je prends le canapé. "

Je me levais pour gagner le canapé de la pièce. Naruto m'interrompit dans mon geste en me retenant par le bras.

" Attends, le lit est bien assez grand pour nous deux. " Le ton de la voix de Naruto était si douce et si gentille qu'il était impossible de lui dire non...

A suivre...

Voilà la suite qui m'a posé quelques petits problèmes de conscience... Il faut dire que j'avais beaucoup d'idées différentes pour la suite de cette histoire. Il a bien fallu faire un choix. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra...

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie elodiedalton, Darkmoonlady, Noaki92, Chapie, Onigiri, AkuriAtsuki, Eimiko pour leurs reviews !

En espérant que ça continue de vous plaire^^

YBL


	12. Une lueur de courte durée

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 12 :

J'avais si bien dormi cette nuit-là. Je m'étais si bien reposé juste à côté de Kiba. Cela m'avait changé de ces longues nuits seul à avoir peur de le revoir venir dans mon lit. Ce sale brun pervers... Là, je m'étais endormi sans difficulté sans même penser à tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir auparavant et sans même repensait à ce qui aurait pu m'arriver à cause de ce salaud.

Le réveil avait été un petit peu forcé puisque mes yeux avaient tiqué en voyant la lumière venir envahir la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais avec Kiba.

En entrouvant les yeux, j'avais pu voir le visage de Kiba tout proche du mien. Il avait un bras passé autour de mon torse. Il semblait me prendre ainsi dans ses bras pour me protéger ce qui me fit légèrement rougir quand mes neurones commencèrent à se connecter ensemble.

Pourtant je savais très bien qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et moi nous nous étions endormi gentiment sans aucun malentendu de quelque sorte que ce soit.

Je me redressais en m'écartant un peu du corps chaud de Kiba. Je regardais autour de nous qui avait bien pu allumer la lumière. Dans l'entrée de la pièce, Lee était debout près de l'interrupteur et nous regardait légèrement gêné.

Je le regardais à demi éveillé alors que Kiba lui commençait à bouger dans le lit et probablement lui aussi à s'éveiller.

« J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait ensemble, sinon il va vous le faire regretter. »

Agréable comme phrase au réveil, il avait eu le don de détruire cette si belle nuit uniquement avec ses quelques propos.

Et naturellement, j'avais répondu sans réfléchir et seulement par instinct. Blessé par des propos qui salissaient un moment loin de cette luxure ambiante.

« Ta gueule. Je suis pas comme ça moi... Je suis pas comme ton boss en chaleur prêt à coucher avec tout ce qui passe... »

J'entendis un petit rire retentir à côté de moi. Des petits yeux noirs me fixaient avec douceur et gentillesse. Kiba était réveillé.

« Bien parlé, Naruto... Mais Lee ne voit que du sexe partout où il passe comme les autres... »

Je souriais alors que Lee grimaçait apparemment agacé par mes paroles.

« Au lieu de faire les malins dépêchez-vous de vous habiller qu'il n'en sache rien, ça évitera un autre drame... »

Kiba avait écarté le drap qui reposait sur nos deux corps en souriant.

« Pour se rhabiller, faudrait s'être déshabillé... Arrête tes idées perverses et fous nous la paix... »

« Levez-vous, s'il débarque, vous savez qu'il va être fou de rage. Jouez-là finement et ne vous faites pas remarquer... Déjà qu'il était très énervé comme jamais ce matin en apprenant que le fils du client n'avait pas passé la nuit avec Naruto... »

« Qui le lui a dit ? »

« Shikamaru lui-même au petit déjeuner avant de partir... Le remerciant malgré tout pour ce cadeau inattendu dont il n'avait pas voulu profiter... »

Kiba eu un sourire amusé : « J'imagine d'ici la tête qu'il a dû faire... »

Lee soupira alors que nous nous levions tous les deux sans faire davantage de remarques. Au même moment, deux autres gardes entrèrent dans la pièce. Et eux était beaucoup moins sympathiques et loquaces que Lee.

Ils se montrèrent moins patients et nous séparèrent ramenant probablement Kiba auprès d'Itachi alors que moi je retournais au harem.

Je n'y allais pas de gaieté de coeur. Je me contentais de les suivre en repensant à la soirée d'hier et à ce que Kiba avait fait pour moi car au final, j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vraiment remercié.

Les deux gardes me poussèrent presque dans le harem quand ils en eurent ouvert la porte à croire qu'il fallait se débarrasser de moi comme si j'avais la peste.

J'étais entré dans ce lieu en espérant pouvoir souffler un peu et ne penser à rien de compliqué ce qui semblait impossible dans cette foutue baraque.

Et ma pensée fut confirmée lorsque je vis en entrant dans la pièce, Gaara recroquevillé dans un coin, les bras autour de ses jambes en larmes.

Il semblait complètement perdu et terrorisé. Je restais figé un moment sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je le regardais en m'approchant de lui, une telle attitude de sa part me surprenait. Je m'agenouillais à son niveau en murmurant ;

« Gaara, ça va ? »

Il releva la tête semblant m'apercevoir entre ses larmes et dans un léger hoquet nerveux, il murmura le prénom de Sai.

Je le regardais dans comprendre avant de me redresser et d'aller voir la chambre de Sai. JE frappais avant d'entrer dans la pièce puisque je ne recevais aucune réponse. J'entrebaillais la porte avant de m'apercevoir en l'ouvrant en grand que Sai n'était pas à l'intérieur et que tous les objets lui ayant appartenu avait été enlevé de la pièce. Je restais là à nouveau paralysé, me demandant si je m'étais trompé de pièce ou si je rêvais.

Je me retournais alors vers Gaara qui était toujours prostré dans son coin.

« Où est Sai ? »

Un sanglot échappa à Gaara alors que je me rapprochais encore de lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer en mon absence.

« Gaara, dis-moi où est Sai ! »

Gaara me fixa et finit par murmurer : « Ils sont venus le chercher... Ils ont emmené Sai de force et ont enlevé toutes ses affaires... »

« Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Il a fait comme les autres fois... Il l'a... Il l'a tué... »

Je restais immobile en l'entendant prononcer ses mots avec un tel ton. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait dit... Plutôt je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

Devant mon silence, Gaara reprit la parole après avoir pris une longue respiration, il murmura :

« Il le fait à chaque fois, il débarrasse toute trace de leurs existences, il les fait emmener et on ne les revoit jamais... »

« De quoi tu parles Gaara ? Il n'a pas... »

Nos regards se croisèrent alors que les yeux de Gaara semblaient s'embuer de nouvelles larmes.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire...

Je devais mal comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible... Pourquoi faire ça maintenant et comme ça ? Sai n'avait rien fait ?

Gaara devait se tromper, il avait mal interprété les choses. Ce n'était pas possible que Sai qui quelques heures plus tôt, était encore recroquevillé sur son lit puisse être...

Ma voix se fit faible et incertaine.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il acquiesça dans un geste lent de la tête alors que je continuais de le fixer avec attention.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible... Tu te trompes.. Sai n'a rien fait ! Il n'a pas pu ! »

Il détourna le regard en réprimant un sanglot.

« Ce n'est pas logique... Pourquoi Sai ? Pourquoi faire ça.. »

« Tais-toi,.. Y a pas de logique... Tais-toi ! »

Gaara avait crié ses mots comme pour me faire taire. Il se redressa sur ses jambes.

« Ce type est un salaud qui veut juste nous voir souffrir ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à Sai et pas à moi alors qu'il ne m'a plus touché depuis une éternité ? Parce que ce type veut juste nous faire souffrir ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué moi alors que j'ai trompé sa confiance ? Pourquoi me torturer et me garder à voir les autres mourir sous mes yeux à chaque fois ! »

Il avait pris une inspiration, il semblait transformé par la peur et par la crainte. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Gaara était en train de craquer.

« Il nous torture pour son simple plaisir jusqu'à ce que l'on craque ! Il veut qu'on ai peur de lui, il veut qu'on fasse ce qu'il désire ! Il veut nous détruire à petit feu et quand on deviens inutile pour lui, il nous tue ! »

Gaara parlait en tapant ses poings contre le mur au point de s'en faire mal s'en qu'il s'en rende compte.

Je me redressais et lui attrapait les mains pour l'empêcher de continuer et essayer de le calmer mais il résistait enivré par sa colère et sa douleur soudaine.

« J'en ai assez d'avoir peur qu'il se venge ! J'en ai assez d'attendre qu'il me tue pour évacuer sa vengeance parce que j'ai couché avec Lee dans son dos! Ca me torture depuis trop longtemps... Je veux en finir et arrêter de voir mourir les autres autour de moi !

« Gaara, calme-toi... »

Il continuait à se débattre et j'avais beaucoup de mal à stopper ses gestes pour le calmer. Ce qui venait de se produire apparemment pour Sai avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait provoqué cette crise de nerfs de l'hybride.

J'essayais de l'empêcher de bouger en lui parlant pour le calmer mais Gaara ne voulait pas se laisser faire et s'agitait dans tous les sens en continuant de crier des choses qui n'avaient pour moi ni queue, ni tête.

Gaara semblait de plus en plus en train de perdre pied et devenait quasiment incontrôlable.

Dans un geste instinctif, je reculais ma main et dans un mouvement, je lui donnais une baffe retentissante.

Aussitôt le silence se fit das la pièce alors que Gaara s'arrêtait de bouger pour me fixer.

Des larmes se remirent alors à couler le long de ses joues. La claque avait eu l'effet d'évacuer sa colère, ne laissant place qu'à de la tristesse et de la douleur.

« Sai.. Il a fait tuer Sai.. » finit par lâcher Gaara dans un long gémissement en me fixant avec tellement de désespoir dans les yeux que je me sentis faible et inutile comme jamais.

A suivre...

Voilà la suite qui m'a posé des problèmes d'inspiration, je n'ame pas du tout ce que j'ai fait de ce chapitre mais l'ayant écrit et re-écrit et rere-écrit, je ne voulais pas recommencer à nouveau... J'espère malgré tout que vous ne serait pas trop déçu... Je vous promet plus de moments joyeux pour la suite...

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie Darkmoonlady, AkuriAtsuki, AB, elodiedalton,, anon, koalamanga pour leurs reviews !

En espérant que la suite m'inspire plus...


	13. Petit mot doux

Titre : Harem

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Naruto, un hybride mi-renard est vendu comme esclave à un homme au regard froid et sinistre nommé Sasuke Uchiwa

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 13 :

Calmer Garra avait été très difficile. Il semblait que la disparition de Sai avait fini par l'achever de briser ce côté silencieux et refermé sur lui-même.

J'avais passé plusieurs heures à lui parler pour essayer de le rassurer. Mais comment faire véritablement ? Il était comme moi, prisonnier ici, dépendant de ce monstre qui se prétendait notre "maître". Je ne pouvais absolument rien lui promettre... Nous n'étions plus que deux désormais à pouvoir faire face dans cette pièce.

Lui et moi.

Kiba et Djidane étaient enfermés dans une autre pièce. Je ne les voyais plus. Je ne savais même pas ce qui se passait exactement pour eux depuis mon retour de la chambre que j'avais partagé avec Kiba.

Et rester à tourner en cage dans cette minuscule pièce commençait à me peser lourdement. Je devais avouer que je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire. Je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir m'évader et encore moins d'emmener Gaara avec moi.

Deux jours se passèrent ainsi sans que nous n'ayons la moindre visite de la part de qui que ce soit. Seule Hinata venait nous apporter nos repas sans dire un mot.

J'avais beau la harceler de questions, elle restait complétement muette. Et je préférais malgré tout ça à la peur d'autres domestiques qui avaient pu nous approcher.

Gaara mit un certain temps à récupérer et à redevenir plus posé mais aussi plus froid. J'avais presque l'impression que l'on avait oublié jusqu'à notre existence. Pourquoi n'avions nous pas de visite de Sasuke ? Que préparait-il ? Pourquoi pas un seul mot de la part d'Itachi ou de nos deux anciens compagnons de "cellule".

Rester dans cette pièce sans rien à faire me paraissait une torture incroyable... D'autant que je restais complétement dépassé par ce qui s'était produit avec Sai.

J'étais dans son ancienne chambre, désormais vide, à essayer d'y retrouver un objet, quelque chose, qui aurait pu m'aider à comprendre ce qui s'était passé en mon absence, quand la porte de la pièce de l'entrée de notre "cellule s'entrouvrit. Je commençais à bien connaître ce bruit-là. Je quittais la chambre en espérant voir quelqu'un d'autre.. Quelqu'un que je pourrais faire parler, interroger mais il ne s'agissait que d'Hinata qui nous apportait notre repas.

" On va rester longtemps prisonnier ainsi, sans quitter cette pièce ? Sans voir personne ? "

La jeune femme releva la tête et me dévisagea mais ne dit rien reposant les plateaux contenant mon repas et celui de Gaara. Elle allait faire repartir quand Gaara quitta sa chambre.

" Hinata... S'il te plaît que se passe-t-il ? "

Le ton de Gaara avait été direct et appelé une réponse. On pouvait sentir dans sa voix toute l'inquiétude et la curiosité qu'il pouvait ressentir comme moi. Mais la jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de lancer un regard à Gaara puis à son plateau repas avant de quitter la pièce. Le garde derrière la porte refermant notre prison.

Je soupirais. La colère commençait à me gagner et à devenir incontrôlable. La prochaine fois qu'elle reviendrait ici sans dire un mot, presque pour nous narguer, je ne pourrais pas garantir que je ne lui ferais rien.

Cela faisait presque deux jours que Gaara n'avait pas mangé et n'avait pas touché son plateau repas. Hinata repartait généralement sans que même Gaara ne l'ai regardé ou approché. Je devais avouer que la situation commençait aussi à m'inquiéter pour lui. Alors qu'il commençait déjà à repartir vers sa chambre puisqu'une fois de plus, la domestique n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

" Gaara, il faut manger... "

L'hybride se retourna vers moi et soupira en baissant la tête.

" Ce n'est pas contre toi... Mais je n'ai pas faim... "

Je secouais la tête en attrapant son assiette pour la lui tendre et le forcer à la prendre.

" Allons, je sais que la cuisine n'est pas très bonne mais, il faut bien que tu manges... "

J'allais continuer d'argumenter devant le regard dubitatif et l'expression lassée du visage de Gaara quand quelque chose sembla tomber de sous l'assiette que je tenais en l'air dnas sa direction. Un petit papier sembla tomber de son l'assiette avant de voleter jusqu'à mes pieds.

Je fronçais les sourcils en reposant l'assiette pour attraper le papier en question alors que Gaara se rapprochait de moi tout aussi intrigué par ce bout de papier mystérieux.

Il était plié en quatre et encore chaud de la chaleur de l'assiette qui semblait avoir servi à dissimuler le mot.

Je l'ouvrais devant Gaara en lisant les quelques lignes qui avait été écrite à la va vite sur ce papier. Lorsque je lu le premier mot, je compris qu'il ne m'étais pas adressé :

_Gaara,_

_Son ambition incommensurable et son tempérament vraiment imbuvable vont anéantir nos timides réconciliations. Et s'imaginer sans toi est... _

Lee

Lire ses quelques mots me fit un drôle d'effet. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un peu envahi l'intimité de Gaara sans le vouloir. Je le regardais un peu gêné, Gaara qui semblait relire ce petit mot qui semblait inachevé.

Peut-être avait-on interrompu Lee alors qu'il était en train de l'écrire. Mais l'expression qui suivit sur le visage de Gaara me surpris énormément. Au lieu de rougir et de paraître gêné à cette déclaration plus qu'évidente, il me parut davantage soulagé.

Je lui tendais le papier qui au final ne me regardait pas alors que je le voyais en train de le relier. De plus en plus soulagé. D'un coup des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de mon ami.

" Gaara ? Ca va ? "

Je ne voulais pas le voir craquer comme la dernière fois. Je me demandais s'il se sentait bien. Peut-être était-ce les émotions qu'il ressentait à cause de sa fatigue qu'il se mettait à nouveau à presque pleurer.

L'intéressé me regarda avec un sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres malgré les larmes qu'il avait dans les yeux.

" Oh oui, ça va.. Ca va même très bien. "

Puis prenant le papier pour me le remettre sous le nez et me montrer une petite chose bien précise sur ce message, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour en comprenant ce qu'il voulait me montrer.

Et je comprenais beaucoup mieux le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Ce simple petit mot voulait dire beaucoup de chose aussi bien pour lui que pour moi..

" Il faut que je lui réponde avant qu' Hinata ne revienne ! "

Je le regardais faire intrigué de savoir comment il allait lui répondre alors qu'il n'y avait ni crayon ni stylo dans la pièce. Je regardais Gaara alors attraper la fourchette de son plateau et se planter une des dents dans le doigt pour le faire saigner. Il est vrai qu'avec les couteaux à dents que l'on nous donnait pour manger, il n'aurais pas pu se faire saigner.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire.

De son doigt tâché de sang, il fit une croix sous le nom de Lee. Je fronçais malgré tous les sourcils en le voyant faire ce qui ne lui échappa pas alors qu'il séchait les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore às es yeux.

" C'est un code entre Lee et moi... Lorsqu'il m'envoyait des messages, je confirmais que je les avait lu en faisant une petite croix avec mon sang dans un coin du papier. "

" Lorsqu'il t'envoyait des messages ? "

Gaara eu un moment de trouble à cette question et presque une petite rougeur sur les joues qui ne m'échappa pas.

" A une époque... Lee et moi étions très proche , je te l'ai dit... Lee a toujours été quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil malgré son apparence. Il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres des Uchiwa car il est entré à leur service, il y a bien longtemps... Mais il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais... enfin, il ne l'était pas quand.. Je me sentais plus proche de lui... Je.. "

Gaara s'interrompit avant d'afficher un autre sourire puis de reprendre la parole.

"Je ne vais pas te parler de mes états d'âmes ça n'a aucun intérêt... "

Je souris en le revoyant plier son papier avec précaution avant de le reglisser sous l'assiette de nourriture sans même y toucher.

" Tu as de la chance que j'ai soulevé cette assiette.. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous n'aurions pas eu ce mot... Heureusement qu'il l'a envoyé le jour où j'ai pris cette assiette dans ma main pour essayer de te convaincre. "

Il me regarda en souriant. Vérifiant bien que l'on ne voyait plus le papier sous l'assiette avant de lécher le sang qui coulait encore de son doigt.

" Je te remercie en effet, sinon ce mot aurait pu rester là encore pour plusieurs jours... "

Je fronçais les sourcils intrigués par ses paroles.

" Comment ça encore plusieurs jours ? "

" Je te l'ai dit, Lee sait si j'ai lu ses mots ou non grâce à la petite croix rouge; Il a donc dû m'envoyer des mots depuis un petit moment et comme il n'a pas vu de croix rouge, il a continué à mettre ce mot sous l'assiette... Cela aurait pu durer encore un moment si tu n'avais pas pris cette assiette... "

Je comprenais mieux maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Je devais avouer que c'était au moins un moyen discret de communiquer même si je me demandais si la domestique était au courant de se petit manège ou si Lee se débrouillait pour faire cela lorsque personne ne le regardait.

" Je n'ai pas pensé que Lee voudrait me faire passer un mot de cette manière... Cela faisait... une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas fait... "

J'allais encore l'interroger pour lui en demander davantage lorsque je vis la poignet de la porte s'ouvrir avant de laisser entrer Hinata avec un garde que je ne connaissais pas.

Sans dire un mot Hinata se dirigea vers nos plateaux pour les prendre. Je n'avais rien mangé et Gaara non plus au final, mais je ne voulais rien dire pour ne pas que nous nous fassions remarquer.

Je laissais la domestique remporter les assiettes pleines sans rien dire alors que le garde fixait mon compagnon de "cellule".

" Toi tu me suis. "

Gaara fronça les sourcils mais se relevait pour le suivre mais désormais je n'étais plus enclin à laisser partir ceux qui vivaient ici avec moi sans savoir ce qui allaient leur arriver.

" Où l'emmenez-vous ? "

Le garde me regarda avec une expression d'agacement sur le visage avant de me répondre.

" Ca te regarde pas.. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas.. Il sera très vite de retour... "

Gaara me lança un regard rassurant alors que je le laissais partir malgré tout assez inquiet... Je n'aimais pas le laisser partir ainsi sans rien faire... Mais il valait mieux ne pas faire trop de vague... Mais il était certain que je ne supporterais pas ce rythme de vie encore longtemps...

A suivre...

Voilà la suite qui s'est bien fait attendre... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout... La suite devrait moins se faire désirer.

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie Darkmoonlady, Angel, elodiedalton, Gayel, AkuriAtsuki, Skywolf, Harry Cullen Malfoy, Guest, blue-darry, Mangaloveee, brany, shary-chan pour leurs reviews !

A bientôt, j'espère


End file.
